


Sweet Revenge

by gyeoulbarami



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Other, Revenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeoulbarami/pseuds/gyeoulbarami
Summary: Setelah posisi nomor satu Asano Gakushuu direbut oleh Akabane Karma, sang Kepala Sekolah kehilangan kendali dan menampar anaknya di hadapan seluruh kelas A. Asano Gakuhou tidak menyangka bahwa itulah terakhir kali melihat putranya sebelum ia menghilang. Absennya Gakushuu dalam kehidupan Gakuhou membuatnya sadar pentingnya kehadiran anak itu dalam kehidupannya.
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Sekitar tahun 2016 fanfiction ini sudah pernah aku post di fanfiction.net. Jadi kalau kalian merasa ada kesamaan cerita, aku memang author itu hehehe! Aku pengen post ini lagi karena sayangnya fanfiction.net udah gak bisa diakses lagi. Have fun reading!

PLAKK..!

Satu tamparan menghantam pipi Asano Gakushuu, membuatnya terlempar ke belakang kelas 3-A. Semua orang berteriak memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir, "Asano- _kun_!"

Pandangan anak kelas 3-A bergantian memandang Gakushuu dan ayahnya, sang kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka, Asano Gakuhou. Telapak tangan Gakuhou terayun begitu saja ke pipi putranya begitu mendengar kata-kata anak itu.

Kelas 3-A telah kalah dari kelas 3-E. Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Bahkan Gakushuu, posisi juara 1 nya telah digantikan oleh Akabane Karma. "Jika Anda berkenan, mohon pindahkan kami ke kelas 3-E. Kami rasa, kami bisa belajar lebih baik di sana," ungkap kelas 3-A bersamaan.

Gakushuu menatap ayahnya sinis, "Saya tahu, Kepala Sekolah sudah punya jawabannya."

Tanpa Gakuhou sadari tangannya melayang dan mendarat di pipi Gakushuu, membuat anak berambut oranye itu terlempar ke belakang kelas dan menabrak tembok. Gakuhou tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memandang punggung tangannya yang kemerahan setelah menampar Gakushuu.

Wajah Gakuhou berubah panik. Gakushuu memegangi pipi kirinya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Oh lihat, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan sisi kebapakan dalam dirimu!" Gakushuu menatap wajah ayahnya yang terlihat kaget sekaligus khawatir.

Sesaat perasaan khawatir sempat merayapi diri Gakuhou, namun ia ingat kata-kata bocah itu dan ia segera dongkol kembali seperti sebelum ia menampar Gakushuu.

"Ke...kepala sekolah Asano…." Murid-murid kelas 3-A menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Asano! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Sakakibara Ren menghampiri temannya.

Gakuhou melihat sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibir Gakushuu, mau tak mau ia merasa khawatir lagi. Tapi tatapan benci Gakushuu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri putra tunggalnya itu.

Beberapa anak membantu Gakushuu berdiri dan membawanya ke UKS. Dalam sekejap, ruang kelas 3-A kosong, menyisakan Gakuhou yang masih memandangi tangannya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu kuat menamparnya," gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas. "Seharusnya aku tidak membuatnya sampai terlempar ke belakang. Jatuh terduduk di samping kursinya seharusnya cukup," dengus Gakuhou. "Bagus sekali Asano- _kun_ , kau membuat citraku jadi jelek di mata para murid!"

* * *

"Nah Asano, aku masih ada urusan lain di kelas. Kutinggal kau di sini tidak apa-apa ya?" kata Ren, membantu Gakushuu duduk di ranjang UKS.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Selesaikan saja urusanmu," sahut Gakushuu datar. Bohong. Sebenarnya sekarang ini kepalanya pusing luar biasa, efek tamparan ayahnya.

"Biar aku panggilkan anak-anak yang hari ini tugas di UKS," kata Ren sebelum pergi meninggalkan Gakushuu sendirian.

Gakushuu mendengus, "Bodoh. Pipiku tidak apa-apa! Paling hanya merah sa...." Matanya menatap tiga gadis yang berdiri di tempat Ren tadi berdiri.

"Asano- _senpai_!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Wah kita beruntung bisa mengobati _Senpai_!"

"Iya ya! Jarang ada yang bisa sedekat ini dengan Asano- _senpai_!"

Pria berambut oranye itu mendengus dalam hati. Cewek-cewek kampungan, pikirnya. Pasti mereka hanya mengejar kekayaan keluarga Asano atau hanya mencari muka dihadapan Kepala Sekolah.

" _Senpai_? Pipi _senpai_ kenapa? Kok bisa berdarah? Biar aku ambilkan plester!" kata salah satu dari tiga gadis itu khawatir. Ia segera berlari mengambil plester.

“Habis aku”, sungut Gakushuu dalam hati. "Ah, darah ini ya. Aku..,"

"Dia kejatuhan buku di perpustakaan. Kebetulan buku-buku yang dia ambil tebal, jadi ujung sampul buku itu membuat pipinya sedikit berdarah." Sang Kepala Sekolah sudah berdiri di dekat ranjang Gakushuu.

"Kepala Sekolah!" Gadis-gadis itu langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Cih," decak Gakushuu.

"Ah, itu plester untuk Asano- _kun_ ya? Kalian pergilah ke kelas. Biar aku saja yang menangani anak ceroboh ini." Gakuhou memasang senyum andalannya.

"Ba..baik, Kepala Sekolah!"

Sekarang di dalam bilik sempit UKS itu hanya ada sepasang ayah dan anak itu. Hubungan dingin mereka bagai menciptakan tembok yang seakan tak pernah bisa ditembus. Gakuhou menatap anaknya dengan pandangan menusuk.

Ia melepas bungkus plester dan melekatkannya ke pipi Gakushuu. "Aaagh!" seru Gakushuu kesakitan ketika ayahnya menekan plester itu terlalu keras.

Mata violet ayahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Gakushuu. "Asano- _kun_ , kau tahu kan apa hukuman untuk kegagalan dan kekurangajaranmu?" desisnya, berbisa bagai seekor lipan.

Bulu kuduk Gakushuu meremang. Perasaannya tidak enak. "Pelajari bab akhir buku cetak Matematika SMA tingkat 1! Aku akan mengetesmu saat pulang nanti! Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membuat kelas E di SMA Kunugigaoka." Cengiran seram Gakuhou menambah kesan horror perkataannya. "Kau pulang sendiri. Aku tidak sudi satu mobil dengan bau kegagalan!" Tangannya menekan pipi Gakushuu lebih keras.

"Dasar kau monster gila!" seru Gakushuu marah. "Sistem pendidikanmu itu salah! Dan karena sifat gilamu itu Ibu….." Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi Gakushuu.

"Jika kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menutup mulutmu, aku akan melakukannya untukmu," geram Gakuhou.

Gakushuu tertawa. "Kau pasti masih menyesali itu kan, _Ayah_?"


	2. Abduction

Ketua kelas 3-A itu masih duduk diam di kelasnya, tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret kertas dengan rumus rumit yang mungkin belum dipahami anak-anak SMP seusianya. Gakushuu menghela nafas kesal, ia bertekad akan menghafalkan seluruh rumus ini dan akan menyelesaikan soal terumit yang diberikan ayahnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Akhirnya ini yang terakhir!" Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum puas. "Lihat saja Pak Tua! Aku akan membuatmu mengakui keburukan sistemmu!" Senyum puas itu digantikan senyum berbisa, persis dengan senyum ayahnya.

Gakushuu melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah jam setengah sembilan malam. Aku harus cepat pulang, semakin cepat aku mengerjakan soal-soal itu, semakin cepat aku bisa tidur!" Tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Suara langkah kaki Gakushuu memenuhi koridor SMP Kunugigaoka. Ia tidak takut hantu, tentu saja. Orang rasional seperti Gakushuu mana mungkin percaya akan hantu! Matanya melirik kelas-kelas yang ia lewati. "Ah, baru kali ini aku memperhatikan kelas-kelas saat malam. Biasanya kalau urusan lembur OSIS sudah selesai aku langsung pulang begitu saja," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sekilas ia bisa melihat kelas itu dipenuhi anak-anak dan seorang guru yang sedang mengajar.

Matanya mengerjap dan bayangan itu hilang. Ia mendengus, ia melihat bayangan ayahnya mengajar seperti beberapa hari lalu sebelum kelas 3-A menempuh ujian akhir. Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, mengagetkan si empunya perut. "Sial. Masa bodo dengan perutku, aku harus cepat pulang," gumamnya lagi, mempercepat langkahnya. Gakushuu sudah sering menahan lapar saat lembur mengerjakan tugas OSIS, jadi ia sudah terbiasa.

Ia melihat penjaga sekolah yang dia mintai kunci tadi. Penjaga sekolah itu sangat ramah dan hormat padanya. Pasti karena dia anak kepala sekolah, pikir Gakushuu. Walaupun begitu, Gakushuu juga menghormatinya karena penjaga itu lebih tua darinya, sebuah nilai yang diajarkan ibunya dulu.

"Asano- _kun_! Sudah selesai belajarnya?" sapa penjaga yang berjaga di depan SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Ya. Terima kasih atas kuncinya." Gakushuu mengembalikan kunci kelas 3-A ke penjaga itu.

"Ah, ya. Sebenarnya ada apa Asano- _kun_ sampai belajar malam-malam begini? Bukankah ujian akhir sudah selesai?" tanya penjaga.

Gakushuu tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Sekedar mempersiapkan diri untuk SMA nanti, bukan masalah besar."

Penjaga itu berdecak kagum, "Wah, Asano- _kun_ memang hebat ya! Memikirkan masa depan dari jauh-jauh hari!"

"Begitulah. Baiklah, saya harus segera pulang. _Terima kasih banyak_ ," ujar Gakushuu lalu menunduk hormat.

"Sama-sama! Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Terima kasih _._ _Sampai bertemu besok_!"

“Tumben jalan udah sepi,” pikir Gakushuu. Hanya beberapa mobil yang masih melintas. Tiba-tiba ia merinding mengingat cerita teman-teman sekelasnya tentang seorang _stalker_ yang berkeliaran di sekitar lingkungan Kunugigaoka. Begitu juga dengan rumor seorang pria aneh dengan tawa "nurufufufu" nya yang sering terdengar di dekat toko makanan manis. Gakushuu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala oranyenya, "Ada-ada saja orang-orang itu! Seolah tidak punya kerjaan yang berarti." Ia berdecak sombong.

"Hidupnya pasti sangat menyedihkan." Gakushuu bergumam lagi lalu nyengir meremehkan.

Tapi matanya menangkap sebuah gerakan di sebuah gang yang baru saja dilewatinya. "Sial! Kenapa aku jadi parnoan begini?!" gerutunya, mempercepat langkah.

Si Pangeran Lipan memutuskan untuk naik kereta dari pada harus berjalan kaki. Memang rutenya lebih jauh kalau naik kereta, setidaknya dia merasa aman.

Di kereta, Gakushuu kembali membuka buku catatannya, melanjutkan soal-soal yang belum ia kerjakan tadi. Setelah mengetahui rumusnya, ternyata soal-soal itu tidak serumit yang ia bayangkan saat pertama melihatnya.

"Sial! Sial! Aku lupa sebentar lagi kereta ini bakal berhenti di stasiun tujuanku!" Gakushuu memasukkan bukunya dengan panik sambil mengumpat.

Hampir saja dia tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika berlari menuju pintu keluar kereta. Bodoh, seorang Asano Gakushuu nyaris terjatuh gara-gara kakinya sendiri! Apa yang akan ayahnya katakan?

Dari stasiun, Gakushuu tinggal berjalan beberapa blok menuju rumahnya. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Jalanan mulai sepi. Lagi-lagi ujung mata Gakushuu menangkap gerakan misterius dari sebuah gang. Selain itu dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku harus berputar ke belakang. Siapa pun itu akan kuhajar! Berani-beraninya mengikutiku dari tadi!" gerutunya, tangannya sudah mengepal.

Begitu Gakushuu berputar, dilihatnya seorang pria dengan tubuh raksasa-entah lebih tinggi atau sama tingginya dengan ayahnya-, otot-otot orang itu menyembul di balik kaos hitamnya. Belum sempat Gakushuu memukulkan tinjunya, telinganya dipukul oleh orang asing itu.

Rasanya lebih pusing dari pada dipukul ayahnya. Ia sudah sering menerima pukulan dari ayahnya, namun ayahnya tidak pernah memukul telinganya atau bahkan kepalanya, tidak seperti orang asing ini.

"Oh, benar! Ternyata ini anak kepala sekolah keparat itu!" Gakushuu bisa melihat mata orang itu berkerut karena senyumnya walaupun mulut dan hidungnya ditutupi kain.

"Kau..," geram Gakushuu, mencoba berdiri. "Apa masalahmu?! Jika kau punya masalah dengan ayahku, selesaikanlah dengan _nya_! Dasar pengecut!"

Tawa mengerikan itu seakan bergema di telinga Gakushuu. "Bocah ingusan yang sok, sama seperti ayahnya! Kita lihat apa yang akan ayahmu lakukan sekarang!"

DUAK..!

Tinju Gakushuu berhasil mengenai wajah orang itu. Tangannya dengan gesit membuka kain penutup wajahnya. Ia tercengang. Sebelumnya ia pernah melihat wajah ini di salah satu berkas di kantor ayahnya.

"Beraninya kau, anak nakal! Seorang anak yang kurang ajar harus merasakan akibat perbuatannya!" seru orang itu, menekan sebuah kaleng dan udara dipenuhi oleh asap dengan bau yang menyengat.

Gakushuu terbatuk, tangannya mengibas asap itu supaya jangan lagi terhirup oleh hidungnya. Bau itu adalah bau menyengat paling memuakkan yang pernah Gakushuu hirup. Lebih memuakkan dari parfum ibunya dulu dan lebih memuakkan dari bau pengharum ruangan ruang kerja ayahnya.

Asap itu mengepungnya selama setengah menit. Segala usahanya menyingkirkan asap itu sia-sia, karena sepertinya asap itu terus menyerangnya. Sebenarnya kaleng apa yang dibawa orang asing itu?!

Gakushuu berusaha merangkak keluar dari kepungan asap itu, menggunakan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Seharusnya dia makan malam dulu, kalau saja sebelum pulang tadi ia berhenti di restoran udon dekat sekolahnya, mungkin nasibnya tidak akan sesengsara ini. Kepalanya membentur sesuatu. Kaki orang gila itu. 

"Hehehe, mau pergi kemana Asano- _kun_? Mau pergi mengadu ke ayahmu, eh?" ledeknya, kakinya menendang kepala Gakushuu hingga si rambut oranye itu terpelanting ke belakang, mendarat di punggungnya.

Ia merasa nafasnya ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya. Punggungnya sakit sekali. Gakushuu berdoa agar punggungnya tidak patah. Rasa panik mulai menguasai kepala jeniusnya itu, membuatnya mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Lama-lama dadanya terasa sesak. Ia butuh _udara_ , udara segar. Pertahanan dirinya seakan runtuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuhnya ke jalanan yang dingin. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha menjernihkan pandangannya saat asap itu memudar.

Orang asing itu menyeretnya. Gakushuu tidak bisa berontak, seluruh tubuhnya rasanya lemas. Yang ia inginkan sekarang ini hanyalah tidur. 

"Aku ingin tidur. Tapi kalau aku tidur, mana bisa aku tahu kemana orang gila ini mau membawaku?" Hati kecilnya merasa khawatir. 

Kemana orang-orang? Kenapa tidak ada yang melihat Gakushuu diseret orang asing? Kemana penjaga rumahnya? Mereka harusnya khawatir kalau jam segini Gakushuu belum pulang. Apa ayahnya tidak mencarinya? Pasti dia kesal sudah menunggu lama, bayangan ayahnya yang kesal membuat Gakushuu _nyengir_ sinis. Bisa-bisanya bocah itu nyengir sinis disuasana genting seperti ini!

"Persetanlah aku mau dibunuh atau apa. Aku lelah, aku mau tidur." Pikir Gakushuu sebelum memejamkan matanya.


	3. The Father's Concern

Jarum jam berdentang 12 kali, menggetarkan keheningan rumah mewah itu. Seorang lelaki duduk dalam sepi dan gundah di sofa empuk ruang tamunya. Di depannya, tepatnya di atas sebuah meja, tergeletak sebuah pensil dan sebuah penghapus di sebelah tumpukan soal yang di buat oleh lelaki berambut cokelat itu.

Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk _handphone_ yang ada di pangkuannya. Di _handphone_ itu tertulis " _Calling_ Asano Gakushuu". Sesekali pria itu, Asano Gakuhou, melirik handphonenya, lalu mendengus kesal.

"Kemana anak itu?! Dia pikir ini sudah jam berapa?!" seru Gakuhou kesal, membanting _handphonenya_ ke sofa.

Ia mulai menghubungi teman-teman Gakushuu, berharap kalau Gakushuu kabur dari rumah dan menginap ke rumah temannya gara-gara kejadian tadi siang. "Halo, Sakakibara! Ya, saya Kepala Sekolah Asano. Apa Asano- _kun_ ada di rumahmu?" Gakuhou langsung berkata cepat begitu Ren mengangkat telefonnya.

Di seberang sana, Ren menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Euh, tidak, Kepala Sekolah. Ada apa memangnya? Asano belum pulang ke rumah?"

Gakuhou bisa merasakan pipinya merah padam, "Belum. Baiklah, terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu." Ia langsung menutup telepon.

Ia hanya punya nomor handphone Ren. Padahal Gakushuu punya empat teman dekat. Gakuhou langsung memutar otak. Bagaimana pun caranya, dia harus bisa menyeret anak itu pulang ke rumah. Ini sudah melewati jam malamnya!

"Asano- _kun_! Dimana kau?!" geramnya kesal. Para pembantu di rumah keluarga Asano menatap tuan mereka dengan ekspresi takut campur cemas. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana Asano Gakushuu menghilang.

Menurut penjaga sekolah, Gakushuu sudah meninggalkan sekolah sejak jam setengah sembilan malam tadi. Sebelum pergi, tidak ada keanehan dalam diri Gakushuu. Ia bersikap biasa dan sopan terhadap penjaga itu.

Gakuhou melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa, nyaris menindih _handphone_ nya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat itu ke bantal sofa. Rambut cokelatnya masih basah dan acak-acakan. Gakuhou pulang sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Ia menunggu Gakushuu di ruang tamu sambil membuatkan soal sebagai hukuman anak itu. Soal itu jadi sekitar 15 menit kemudian. Setelah menunggu satu jam, Gakuhou memutuskan untuk makan malam duluan.

Bahkan setelah selesai makan malam, Gakushuu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Gakuhou sampai ketiduran menunggu anak itu. Ketika ia terbangun, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30. Kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka itu masih mengenakan setelan jas rapinya, lengkap dengan sepatu dan kaus kakinya.

"Anak itu benar-benar," gerutu Gakuhou sambil menaiki anak tangga ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. "Kalau dia pulang, hukumannya akan jadi berkali-kali lipat." Ia terus menggerutu bahkan ketika ia mulai menyabun badannya.

Saat Gakuhou keluar dari kamar mandi, jam sudah menunjukkan jam 23.45. "Apa Asano- _kun_ sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada seorang pembantu yang sedang membereskan meja makan.

"Belum, Tuan," katanya, "Saya mohon diri untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor, Tuan." Pembantu itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ya, silahkan," kata Gakuhou lelah. Sejak itu, ia terus berusaha menghubungi semua nomor teman-teman seangkatan Gakushuu yang ia punya.

Sebenarnya ia benci minta bantuan pada orang lain. Tapi apa boleh buat? Gakushuu, anak satu-satunya menghilang begitu saja seperti ditelan Samudera Pasifik. Lama-lama rasa kesal Gakuhou digantikan rasa khawatir. Mau tidak mau ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada putranya. Gakuhou tidak mau hal tragis yang menimpa Ikeda juga ikut menimpa anaknya.

"Gakushuu." Bibir Gakuhou mengucapkan nama anaknya pelan. Ia baru sadar, sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak memanggil anaknya dengan nama itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya hubungan mereka renggang, bahkan sekarang Gakushuu menganggap ayahnya sebagai monster. "Aiko, apa kau tahu dimana anak kita sekarang?" bisik Gakuhou lirih. Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Pelan-pelan, Gakuhou beranjak ke ruang kerjanya, menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

"Tuan, mohon maaf. Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam? Dari semalam saya belum melihat Tuan Muda," tanya supir pribadi Gakuhou.

Pikiran Gakuhou yang melayang seolah dihempaskan kembali ke tanah. "Eh? Ya, dia belum pulang. Saya sudah menghubungi nomor teman-temannya yang saya punya, tapi hasilnya nihil," ujar Gakuhou dengan nada lelah. Semalaman ia tidak tidur, hanya untuk menunggu Gakushuu yang tak kunjung pulang.

"Saran saya, jika Tuan berkenan, mungkin Tuan bisa menanyakan tentang keberadaan Tuan Muda ke guru-gurunya. Bisa jadi ada yang berpapasan dengan Tuan Muda semalam," usul supir pribadinya membuat Gakuhou tersentak. Bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan itu semalam?!

Sang Kepala Sekolah langsung berjalan buru-buru ke kantornya setelah turun dari mobil. Beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya menunduk hormat tapi mereka berpikir, "Ada apa dengan Kepala Sekolah? Tumben tergesa-gesa seperti itu."

Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Gakuhou memanggil seluruh guru yang mengajar di SMP Kunugigaoka untuk datang ke kantornya. Ia harus bergegas, begitu bel masuk berbunyi, ia harus segera memimpin rapat dewan sekolah. "Langsung saja. Sejak semalam, Asano- _kun_ belum kembali ke rumah. Apa ada di antara kalian yang mengetahui keberadaannya?" Suara tegas Gakuhou agak bergetar membayangkan nasib anaknya.

"Tidak, Kepala Sekolah. Terakhir kali kami bertemu dengan Asano- _kun_ , ia sedang belajar di kelasnya," jawab guru-guru. Jawaban itu membuat Gakuhou memucat. Tubuh jangkungnya seolah ingin jatuh. Tangannya langsung menggenggam ujung meja erat-erat.

Semua guru yang ada di situ jadi panik. "Kepala Sekolah! Anda tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," kata seorang guru, membantu Gakuhou duduk di kursinya.

Mata sang kepala sekolah terlihat kosong, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Kemana anaknya pergi? Tidur dimana dia semalam? Terbersit rasa menyesal di hati Gakuhou, sudah memperlakukan Gakushuu sangat kasar kemarin.

"Kepala Sekolah, apa Anda tidak enak badan?"

"Dari wajah Kepala Sekolah, sepertinya Anda belum tidur semalam,"

"Kami akan bantu mencari Asano- _kun_ ,"

Gakuhou mengangguk lemas, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian.” Sosoknya yang tegas dan berwibawa seolah lenyap bersama Gakushuu. “Masa bodo soal wibawa.” Pikir Gakuhou. “Anakku hilang, bagaimana bisa aku menjaga wibawaku?”

Ia butuh bantuan sesegera mungkin. Kira-kira siapa yang bisa membantunya? Otaknya meneliti _arsip-arsip_ orang yang dikenalnya, mencari keahlian yang akan ia butuhkan untuk mencari Gakushuu dengan cepat.

"Ah! Tolong batalkan rapat dengan dewan. Saya ada urusan penting. Sampaikan maaf saya yang sebesar-besarnya. Rapat akan saya pimpin besok siang," seru Gakuhou lalu berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

* * *

Sungguh bukan seperti Gakuhou yang biasa. Kini dirinya dikuasai berbagai macam perasaan. Takut, cemas, khawatir, lelah, sungguh penat rasanya! Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mendaki gunung tempat kelas 3-E berada.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengatur nafasnya. Gakuhou bergegas memasuki bangunan tua dengan jutaan kenangan itu dan langsung menuju kantor guru. Saat pintu kantor guru dibuka, sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada di situ. Malahan dirinya mendapati Karasuma dan Irina sedang berduaan.

"E....EHHH?! KEPALA SEKOLAH!" jerit Irina kaget, lalu menjauhi Karasuma. Padahal dia sedang asyik menggoda Karasuma.

Karasuma mendengus. "Dasar memalukan," umpatnya ke Irina. "Ada perlu apa Kepala Sekolah?"

"Dimana gurita kuning itu?" tanya Gakuhou sambil terengah.

"Gurita itu? Tumben kau mencarinya," sahut Irina sambil mendekap tangannya.

"Saya punya urusan penting dengan makhluk itu. Apa dia sedang mengajar?"

"Ya. Baru saja dia masuk ke kelas untuk mengabsen," ujar Karasuma, jelas sekali mengapa terdengar suara pistol menembak sahut-sahutan dari arah ruang kelas.

Gakuhou mengangguk, "Terima kasih!" Ia pun bergegas menghampiri ruang kelas 3-E. Benar saja begitu ia membuka pintu, gurita itu sedang sibuk mengabsen murid-muridnya sambil berusaha menghindar dari serangan mereka.

" _Nurufufufu_ , bagus sekali, tidak ada yang bolos!" katanya sambil memandang Akabane Karma.

Tembakan-tembakan itu berhenti mendadak. Semua anak memandang ke arah kepala sekolah mereka yang terkenal seperti diktator. Mereka heran melihat penampilan Gakuhou yang tidak rapi. Bajunya terlihat kusut, sama seperti wajahnya.

"Koro _sensei_ , maaf mengganggu kelasmu. Tapi bisakah aku bicara denganmu di koridor?" tanyanya.

" _Nyu_? Maaf juga, Kepala Sekolah. Baru saja aku mau memulai pembunuhan hari ini! Kami akan pergi ke sungai untuk...." Koro _sensei_ menangkap air muka Gakuhou. Ada yang tidak beres.

Gakuhou menghela nafas. "Baiklah, biar saya bicarakan di sini saja. Asano- _kun_ menghilang. Sejak semalam, dia belum pulang. Apa di antara kalian ada yang melihatnya?"

"EH? HILANG?!" seru anak-anak kelas 3-E serempak.

" _Minna_ , sepertinya kita harus menunda pembunuhan hari ini. Kita laksanakan kapan-kapan, ya?" pinta Koro _sensei_. Ia kasihan melihat wajah Gakuhou yang khawatir dan lelah.

"Aahh, Koro _sensei_ , bilang saja kau mau menghindar!"

" _Nyunya_! Bukan begitu! Aku harus membantu Kepala Sekolah!"

"Bilang saja kau mau minta kenaikan gaji!"

" _Nyunya_! _Nyunya_! Jangan bilang begitu!" Koro _sensei_ berubah panik.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bersedia membantuku dan kita dapat menemukan Asano- _kun_ , kunaikkan gajimu!" kata Gakuhou.

Semuanya kembali melongo menatap Gakuhou. "Ah, ternyata anak teladan bisa bolos juga ya? Mungkin dia frustasi karena tergeser dari peringkat pertama," kata Karma enteng sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Karma- _kun_!" tegur Koro sensei.

Gakuhou menahan diri agar tidak melampiaskan amarahnya ke anak berambut merah itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia berjalan pergi dari kelas itu.

"Kepala Sekolah! Aku akan mencari Asano- _kun_ sekarang! Akan kuberitahu kalau aku menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya!" kata Koro _sensei_ sebelum melesat pergi dengan kecepatan Mach 20 nya.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba lagi dan belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Gakushuu akan pulang. Bahkan Koro _sensei_ gagal menemukannya.

Gakuhou semakin panik. "Ya ampun, coba saja aku tidak lepas kendali seperti kemarin," sesalnya, jarinya memencet nomor Gakushuu di _handphone_ nya.

Koro _sensei_ terlihat berpikir keras di sofa ruang kerja Gakuhou. "Kepala Sekolah, tidak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang. Saat ini kita harus fokus menemu…." ucapan Koro _sensei_ terpotong oleh desisan Gakuhou.

"Diangkat!" bisiknya tanpa suara lalu menghidupkan _loudspeaker_. "Gakushuu- _kun_! Kau ada dimana? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!" serunya.

Gakuhou berubah pucat setelah mendengar suara di telepon. "A...ayah…" Matanya membelalak kaget. "Gakushuu! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?!"

Terdengar seperti suara pukulan dan suara Gakushuu yang mengaduh. "Halo, Kepala Sekolah Asano." Seseorang dengan suara berat mengambil alih telepon itu.

" _Nyunya_! Aku seperti kenal suara itu!" Koro _sensei_ berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar suara itu.

"TAKAOKA!" seru Koro _sensei_ , tentakelnya merebut _handphone_ Gakuhou.

"Hei gurita! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Gakuhou kesal.

Gakuhou mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat wajah Koro sensei yang berubah hitam, tanda ia marah. "Kenapa _handphone_ Asano- _kun_ ada padamu, Takaoka?!"

"Wuah, ternyata kau ada di situ! Kepala Sekolah minta bantuanmu, eh? Coba deh, aku akan menghubungi kalian lewat _video call_. Aku punya pertunjukan menarik untuk kalian." Sesudah mengatakan itu, telepon diputus.

"Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Gakuhou, merebut _handphone_ nya kembali. "Dia Takaoka Akira yang pernah mengajar di kelas E?"

Koro _sensei_ mengangguk, "Kukira dia sudah di penjara. Ternyata aku salah. Aku heran kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukannya, bahkan baunya tidak tercium."

BZZTT..!

_Handphone_ Gakuhou bergetar, ada _video call_ yang menanti. Buru-buru ia menerima _video call_ itu. Apa yang dilihatnya selanjutnya membuatnya tercengang.

"GAKUSHUU- _KUN_!"


	4. Animosity

"Gakushuu- _kun_!" seru Gakuhou kaget melihat kondisi putranya.

Wajah Gakushuu memar dimana-mana, kulitnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Seragamnya berbalut darah, dasinya diikat seperti akan mencekik leher Gakushuu sendiri. "Apa..apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Dari wajahnya, Gakuhou yakin anaknya belum makan apapun sejak dia diculik.

"Heh! Cepat ngomong!" suara Takaoka terdengar, tapi orangnya tidak terlihat.

"A...ayah, eum, Kepala Sekolah." Gakushuu menatap ayahnya, "Saya tidak apa-apa. Maaf, saya belum bisa mengerjakan berkas-berkas OSIS yang menumpuk itu." Mata violet yang biasanya penuh semangat itu sekarang lesu, seolah kehidupan di dalamnya telah direngut.

Semua yang ada di situ terdiam. "Dia... ketua OSIS yang sangat bertanggung jawab ya," gumam Koro _sensei_.

"I...iya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia malah memberitahuku soal ini lebih dulu ketimbang memberitahukan kondisinya atau apa saja yang sudah dilakukan orang gila itu padanya," Gakuhou mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bukan itu, Bodoh! Yang tadi sudah kukatakan padamu!" gerutu Takaoka marah, menyodok lengan Gakushuu dengan sebuah kayu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil, Bodoh, hah?!" bentak Gakushuu. Ia kesal sedari tadi, lelaki-dengan-wajah-bergaris itu terus memanggilnya "bodoh".

"Diam kau, Bocah!" Gakuhou bisa melihat Takaoka menampar Gakushuu dengan kasar, membuat pipi anak itu merah.

"Tadi kau menyuruhku bicara!" Gakushuu membentak Takaoka lagi, anak itu seolah tidak ada takutnya.

"Hm," Gakuhou berdeham, "Jadi apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau ikat anakku di tiang seperti itu?"

Takaoka mengeluarkan suara tawa liciknya. "Ah, Kepala Sekolah. Aku tidak menduga Anda sepelupa itu. Ingatkah terakhir kali kita bertemu? Kau memecatku dengan _sangat_ tidak hormat, membuatku jadi bulan-bulanan di Departemen Pertahanan." Tangannya menarik rambut Gakushuu, membuat wajahnya terangkat. "Nah, sepanjang yang aku tahu. Hanya _makhluk_ ini harta berhargamu. Betul kan? Terbukti dari wajahmu yang mengkhawatirkannya sekarang."

Gakushuu kaget mendengar kata-kata Takaoka. Dirinya.... harta paling berharga ayahnya? Bukannya harta berharga ayahnya adalah uang dan kekuasaan? Ia melihat wajah ayahnya, memastikan apa yang dikatakan Takaoka. Ayahnya memang terlihat khawatir, bahkan terlihat seperti belum tidur semalaman.

"Dan berhubung di pulau kemarin aku gagal membunuh gurita itu, serahkan dia padaku. Dan anakmu akan selamat." Gakuhou memandang Koro _sensei_.

"Bagaimana, _Kepala Sekolah_?" Takaoka menarik rambut Gakushuu lebih kuat lagi, membuat anak itu meringis.

"Kau punya waktu 24 jam. Aku sudah menyemprotkan gas yang membuatnya lumpuh saat menangkapnya kemarin. Memang sih, efeknya tidak berlangsung lama. Tapi kalau kau tidak datang dalam kurun waktu 24 jam, aku akan menyuntikkan cairan kimia yang akan membuatnya _benar-benar_ lumpuh." Takaoka menunjukkan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan berwarna hijau.

Gakushuu merinding membayangkannya. Ia harus kabur. Apa pun caranya.

Gakuhou menggebrak mejanya, wajahnya memerah marah. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau sentuh _anak_ ku! Awas saja kau! Akan kumasukkan kau ke dalam penjara!" teriak Gakuhou sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

Lagi-lagi Gakushuu terkejut. “Wah rupanya aku masih dianggap anak,” pikirnya takjub. Kukira manusia itu hanya menganggapku sebagai budaknya.”

"Wah, wah, Kepala Sekolah, kalau kau memanggil polisi, anakmu ini akan langsung ku _matikan_ lho."

"Kurang ajar! Kau pikir anakku apaan, hah?!"

Takaoka tertawa jahat lalu memutus _video call_ dengan Gakuhou. Yang diputus merasa sangat marah. "Lihat saja, Brengsek! Aku akan panggil polisi!" geramnya, jarinya sibuk mencari nomor polisi.

Tapi tentakel Koro _sensei_ mencegah Gakuhou memencet tombol panggilan. "Tidak, Kepala Sekolah. Menurutku itu tidak bijaksana. Aku sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana dia mengancam murid-muridku. Kalau dia sudah mengancam, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya."

Wajah Gakuhou memucat. Dia benar-benar berurusan dengan manusia keji, ia harus hati-hati mengambil langkah. Ia memejamkan mata violetnya, memikirkan strategi untuk menyelamatkan Gakushuu.

"Koro _sensei_ , kalau sudah begini, apa kau yakin bisa membantuku?" tanya Gakuhou tanpa membuka matanya.

"Akan kucoba sebisaku Kepala Sekolah. Tapi dengan kecepatan Mach 20 ku, pasti aku bisa membantumu mengalahkan Takaoka! _Nurufufufu_!" Wajah kuning Koro sensei berubah menjadi garis-garis warna hijau dan kuning.

Gakuhou sedikit merasa tenang. Semoga saja gurita kuning ini benar. Tidak salah juga sepertinya ia minta bantuan Koro _sensei_. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Ia menatap tumpukan berkas yang belum ia selesaikan. Tangannya membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah album foto usang.

Koro _sensei_ mengamati bosnya. Gakuhou kembali duduk di samping Koro _sensei_ dan mulai membuka album itu. "Aku merindukannya," gumam Gakuhou, memandang foto Gakushuu waktu masih bayi. "Aku rasa selama ini aku telah menjadi ayah yang jahat."

Benar-benar _tsundere_ , pikir Koro _sensei_. Di balik sikap dingin dan keras terhadap anaknya, rupanya Gakuhou masih mempunyai hati sebagai seorang ayah. Benar kata Takaoka, harta berharganya adalah Gakushuu.

"Sepi juga ya, tidak ada yang bisa diajak berdebat," gumam Gakuhou.

"Eh?! Jadi kau cuma merindukannya karena tidak ada teman berdebat?!"

Gakuhou diam saja, tapi ia tersenyum. Ada foto Gakushuu saat baru masuk TK, ia tersenyum gembira sambil menggenggam tangan Gakuhou. "Yah, itu juga termasuk," ujarnya, membuat Koro _sensei_ hampir tersedak kue yang dimakannya.

Koro _sensei_ membiarkan sang kepala sekolah bernostalgia dengan kenangan akan keluarganya. "Wah~, Kepala Sekolah, apa itu istrimu?" Koro _sensei_ keceplosan bertanya setelah matanya menangkap sosok wanita berdada besar berdiri di samping Gakuhou.

"Dasar mesum!" seru Gakuhou, menarik pisau anti-Koro _sensei_ dari saku celananya, berniat membunuh gurita mesum itu.

" _Nurufufufu_! Maafkan aku, Kepala Sekolah!" Koro _sensei_ melesat menghindari tusukan pisau Gakuhou.

"Ternyata benar apa yang aku dengar dari anak-anak kelas E itu! Kau punya ketertarikan terhadap wanita berdada besar!" sungut Gakuhou, melempar pisaunya. "Tapi jangan dengan istriku juga! Lama-lama tidak kubayar gajimu!"

" _Nyunya_!" Koro _sensei_ langsung bergidik, ia tidak mungkin makan tisu goreng dan gula pasir lagi! "Ma....maafkan aku!" Buru-buru ia membersihkan ruangan Gakuhou, merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan bahkan membuatkan teh untuk atasannya itu.

Gakuhou menatapnya, sedikit geli. "Gurita ini gampang sekali panik. Apa nanti dia bisa membantuku?" gumamnya.

"Lihat saja. Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkannya, apa pun bayarannya." Gakuhou melepas sebuah foto dari album itu lalu memasukkannya ke kantung kemejanya. Foto keluarganya.

* * *

Gakushuu menatap Takaoka kesal. "Hoi! Mana janjimu! Katamu kalau aku sudah bicara pada ayahku, kau akan memberiku makanan!"

"Yah, itu kan kalau kau menuruti perkataanku," ujar Takaoka tenang.

"Kalau aku menuruti kata-kata yang kau buat itu, aku akan kelihatan lemah!" balas Gakushuu sengit. "Apa kata ayahku kalau aku berperilaku seperti orang lemah?!"

Takaoka berdiri, menghampiri Gakushuu. Anak itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Kalau ia terus mengajak Takaoka berantem seperti ini terus menerus, bisa-bisa nyawanya melayang sebelum genap 24 jam.

Pria berbadan kekar itu mengikatkan sebuah kain di mulut Gakushuu. "Bersyukurlah aku hanya mengikat mulutmu, bukan menjahitnya." Kepalanya menoleh ke arah mesin jahit yang ada di belakang tiang tempat Gakushuu diikat.

Mata violet Gakushuu melebar ngeri. Badannya memang sudah bisa digerakkan lagi, tapi tanpa air dan makanan, percuma saja.

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos dari lubang ventilasi. Gakushuu benci berada di gudang tempatnya sekarang disekap. Udaranya pengap, banyak tikus berkeliaran, malahan dia sempat diserang kecoak terbang. Ia menggeliat tidak karuan, berjuang untuk memerdekakan dirinya dari kecoak yang hinggap di pundaknya. Baru kali itu dia melihat kecoak. Biasanya kalau ketahuan ada kecoak di rumahnya, ayahnya pasti akan menyuruh pembantu-pembantu mereka melakukan pembersihan besar-besaran.

Sudah 10 jam berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali berhubungan dengan ayahnya. Sejak itu dia baru diberi minum segelas ocha dingin. _Hanya_ segelas. Belum pernah ia rindu rumahnya seperti sekarang ini. Ia rindu kasurnya, rindu segarnya air yang mengalir di tenggorokannya....

“Sial,” rutuk Gakushuu dalam benaknya. “Itu semua hanya membuatku semakin haus!”

Luka-luka di badannya masih terasa perih. Lututnya perih karena tergores aspal ketika Takaoka menyeretnya. Sikunya juga berdarah karena menggesek lantai saat Takaoka melemparnya ke gudang ini. Baju seragamnya sudah kusut dan kotor, dasinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, Gakushu merasa Takaoka ingin mencekiknya perlahan dengan ikatan dasi super ketat itu.

KLONTANG..!

Gakushuu berjengit kaget. Takaoka melemparkan sebuah piring berisi makanan di hadapannya. "Kulepaskan ikatan tanganmu kali ini saja. Makanlah sepuasmu sebelum aku membunuhmu," cengiran horror Takaoka membuat perut Gakushuu setengah kenyang.

Begitu ikatan tangannya dilepas, Gakushuu langsung melahap makanan di depannya. Dalam sekejap, piring itu sudah bersih. "Terima kasih," kata Gakushuu, sebenarnya dia belum kenyang, tapi ya sudahlah.

Takaoka tersenyum licik. Benar-benar bodoh, tawanya dalam hati, benar juga ya, orang kalau sudah lapar dan lemah pasti akan memakan apa pun yang ada di depannya.

Gakushuu merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya setelah ia memakan makanan itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi. Memang sih rasanya agak aneh, ada sedikit rasa asam. Bukan sedikit. Memang rasanya asam.

"A...apa yang barusan kau berikan?!" jerit Gakushuu, segera saja ia memuntahkan semua makanan yang barusan ia telan.

"Hahahaha! Kau tidak menyadarinya, ya?" Takaoka merekam Gakushuu yang sedang muntah. "Wah, kalau aku kirim ini ke ayahmu, reaksinya gimana ya?"

"Dasar setan!" umpat Gakushuu, nyaris menyemburkan muntahnya ke Takaoka. "Kau memberikanku makanan basi!"

"Wah jangan begitu dong. Masih bagus kan tidak kutambahkan sianida di dalamnya?"

Gakushuu semakin mual membayangkannya. Kepalanya terasa pening tidak karuan, badannya memprotes racun yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Menurut perkiraannya, makanan itu pasti sudah seminggu lebih didiamkan. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah, suara tawa puas Takaoka, selebihnya, tidak ada.

* * *

Gakuhou terpaksa harus memasang senyum selama memimpin rapat. Baginya, orang-orang itu tidak berhak tahu apa yang sedang menimpanya ataupun apa yang ia rasakan.

Ia lega ketika rapat berakhir. "Eh, apa ini?" gumamnya, bergegas membuka _e-mail_ berisi video yang baru saja masuk.

"Hei, Kepala Sekolah. Lihat deh, apa yang aku lakukan pada anakmu!" Suara Takaoka membuat wajah Gakuhou memerah, marah.

Terlihat Gakushuu yang sedang muntah-muntah sambil memegangi perutnya. " _Dasar setan! Kau memberiku makanan basi!_ " seru Gakushuu.

"Ma...makanan basi?!" Gakuhou berteriak.

"Wah, wah, lihat deh. Sepertinya Asano- _kun_ sudah mulai lelah. Yah, dia tidur. Padahal pertunjukkan ini sedang seru-serunya loh," ujar Takaoka, menyodok tubuh lemas Gakushuu dengan sepatunya.

"Ti....tidur?! Dia pingsan! Kurang ajar! Kurang ajar! Beraninya dia!" Gakuhou memakikan sederet kata-kata tidak pantas sambil menutup laptopnya kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Koro _sensei_!" Panggilnya ketika melihat gurita itu hendak terbang dengan kecepatan supernya.

" _Nyu_? Nanti saja Kepala Sekolah! Aku harus ke Hawaii! Di sana ada toko es krim yang baru buka!" serunya enteng, seakan lupa kenapa dia bekerja sama dengan sang kepala sekolah.

"Gurita ini," geram Gakuhou. "Kau tidak ingin gajimu dinaikkan, eh?"

"Gaji? Gaji... OH GAJI!" Koro _sensei_ langsung menghampiri Gakuhou.

"Kita akan menyusun rencana sekarang. Malam nanti, setelah matahari terbenam, kita akan berangkat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mana bisa aku bertahan melihat puteraku disakiti tanpa melakukan apapun?" geramnya, Gakuhou mengepalkan tangannya sangat kencang, sampai-sampai Koro _sensei_ takut lelaki itu akan mematahkan jarinya sendiri.

"Dilihat dari video yang kemarin kita saksikan bersama, sepertinya mereka ada di ruangan bawah tanah. Itu semua menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak bisa mencium bau tubuh mereka. Sekarang aku mau kau mencari dimana tepatnya ruang bawah tanah itu. Temui aku di ruang kerjaku jika kau sudah menemukannya," ujar Gakuhou panjang lebar, merinci pengamatannya.

Koro _sensei_ mengangguk, "Baik! Aku pergi sekarang!" Sedetik kemudian angin kencang menerpa Gakuhou, angin yang disebabkan oleh perginya Koro _sensei_.

"Lihat saja Takaoka. Kau berani berurusan dengan keluargaku, akan kubuat kau membayar lebih." Senyum licik Gakuhou muncul kembali.


	5. I Shall Crush You Into Pieces If You Messed Up With My Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VIOLENCE

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Koro _sensei_ baru saja kembali bersama informasi yang ia dapatkan. "Kepala Sekolah, mereka memang benar ada di gudang bawah tanah! Aku bisa mencium bau Takaoka! Mereka ada di sebuah bangunan tua di dekat Stasiun Kunugigaoka, lebih tepatnya ada di belakang stasiun!" lapor Koro _sensei_.

Gakuhou langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menatap jam tangannya, "Baiklah. Kita siap-siap sekarang. Batas 24 jamnya adalah jam 10 malam nanti. Aku yakin kau sudah paham tentang strategi kita. Aku akan mengurus Takaoka, kau yang akan melepaskan Gakushuu."

"Mengerti, Kepala Sekolah!"

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu nanti, hubungi saja Karasuma. Pasti dia bisa menghubungi orang-orangnya untuk datang diam-diam dan meringkus Takaoka," kata Gakuhou, melempar jasnya ke sofa.

"Euh, Kepala Sekolah, kau yakin kalau nanti diajak bertarung, mau pakai pakaian serapi itu?" tanya Koro _sensei_ , menatap dasi Gakuhou.

Tanpa ia sadari, pipi Gakuhou memerah. "Tunggu dulu. Aku baru saja mau melepas dasi ini," elaknya, padahal dia lupa tidak melepas dasinya.

"Katamu, Takaoka pasti akan mengajakku duel dengan tangan kosong, tapi apa salahnya berjaga-jaga?" Gakuhou menunjukkan pistolnya.

Koro _sensei_ mengangguk-angguk, "Ada baiknya kalau kau jangan sampai membunuhnya."

"Ohoho, tenang, tidak akan. Paling cacat permanen!"

Koro _sensei_ memunculkan wajah _poker face_ nya, "Sama saja!"

"Lihat saja nanti," desis Gakuhou. Koro _sensei_ bisa merasakan nada mematikan yang Gakuhou gunakan. "Kalau dia berani menyentuhkan jari kotornya ke tubuh anakku, akan kubuat dia menyesal!"

* * *

Sebenarnya Gakuhou lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Tapi menurut Koro _sensei_ , kalau mereka berjalan kaki, Takaoka bisa melihat mereka dengan mudah. Jadi Koro _sensei_ menawarkan _tumpangan_ pada Gakuhou.

"Koro _sensei_ , kupikir ini bukan ide yang bagus," gumam Gakuhou.

" _Nurufufufu_ , tenanglah Kepala Sekolah! Dengan kecepatan Mach 20-ku ini, Takaoka tidak akan bisa melihat kita! Orang lain juga tidak akan menyadari kehadiranku!"

Baru saja Gakuhou mau protes lagi, Koro _sensei_ sudah melesat. "Ya ampun, ya ampun! Aku bisa mati duluan kalau begini caranya!" seru Gakuhou panik.

"Turunkan aku!"

" _Nyu_? Kau yakin, Kepala Sekolah? Di bawah ada rel kereta api lho."

"Lupakan."

Perjalanan dari rumah keluarga Asano ke belakang stasiun biasanya ditempuh dalam waktu 30 menit lebih jika kau berjalan kaki. Tapi kali ini, dengan kecepatan Mach 20 Koro _sensei_ , waktu yang diperlukan hanya kurang dari satu menit.

" _Nurufufufu_!" Koro _sensei_ tertawa saat menurunkan Gakuhou. "Kau tampaknya sangat menikmati perjalanan kita!"

"Da...dasar gurita! Kau membuatku nyaris serangan jantung! Berhenti dulu, biarkan aku bernafas!" umpat Gakuhou, menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok terdekat.

Matanya menatap langit gelap yang barusan dilewatinya. Langitnya indah, bintang-bintang tersebar di permukaan langit, seperti seseorang yang menaburkan glitter perak ke permukaan kertas.

" _Ayah! Lihat langitnya!" Ia teringat suara Gakushuu kecil 12 tahun lalu._

_Gakuhou mengikuti arah pandang putranya. "Hm? Ada apa memangnya?"_

_Gakushuu merengut kesal, "Bintangnya bagus! Bulannya juga bulat! Bulat seperti kue yang Ibu beli!"_

" _Lalu aku harus berkata apa?"_

_Si anak berumur 2 tahun itu jadi semakin kesal, ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu ngambek. Gakuhou tertawa melihat reaksi Gakushuu. "Hei, Nak, ayahmu ini cuma bercanda!" katanya, mencoba menyembunyikan tawanya yang terlanjur meledak._

_Gakuhou senang sekali menggoda Gakushuu, entah kenapa dia suka melihat wajah ngambek Gakushuu. "Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau terbang ke bintang! Aku mau ajak Ayah dan Ibu! Nanti kita piknik di sana!" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar, lebih lebar dari senyum Koro_ sensei _._

_Lagi-lagi Gakuhou ingin tertawa, membayangkan mereka bertiga piknik di bintang sambil menggunakan pakaian luar angkasa dan Gakushuu yang sibuk mengejar makanannya yang berterbangan._

" _Ayah jangan tertawa! Aku janji!" seru Gakushuu._

"Janji ya," gumam Gakuhou, memejamkan matanya. "Tapi ibumu sudah ke bintang duluan," desahnya.

Koro _sensei_ memang tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Asano. Tapi ia yakin, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada istri sang kepala sekolah. Membuat hubungan keluarga yang manis menjadi sebuah hubungan bencana.

"Kau tidak boleh ke bintang duluan _tanpaku_." Gakuhou membuka mata violetnya lagi. "Ayo, Koro _sensei_!"

Gurita kuning wali kelas 3-E itu mengangguk, memimpin perjalanan mereka. Semakin lama Gakuhou merasakan mereka memasuki kawasan yang sudah lama tidak dijamah manusia. Banyak rumput liar, sampah, bahkan ada bangkai kucing di situ. "Wah, kurasa aku akan menambahkan satu bangkai lagi di sini," gumam Gakuhou, wajahnya sangat horror.

Bangunan-bangunan di situ rata-rata bangunan tua. Ada beberapa yang sudah runtuh, ada juga yang sudah mulai lapuk. Tembok rumah-rumah itu dipenuhi graffiti jorok karya anak-anak yang tinggal di sekitar stasiun. "Tempat ini sepertinya menjadi tempat pembuangan bagi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan," ujar Koro _sensei_ , melirik sebuah kertas ujian Matematika dengan angka 0 memenuhi kertas itu.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Gakuhou, melangkahi bangkai tikus.

"Sedikit lagi. Kau mau 'tumpangan' gratis lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba Koro _sensei_ berhenti, membuat Gakuhou menabraknya. "Heh, gurita..!" Makian Gakuhou dihentikan tentakel Koro _sensei_ yang membekap mulutnya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" jerit seseorang, Koro _sensei_ mengenali itu sebagai suara Gakushuu.

"Ada apa?" Gakuhou langsung berubah waspada.

"Ada suara jeritan. Itu seperti suara Asano- _kun._ "

Gakuhou langsung berlari mendului Koro _sensei_. Jeritan, pikirnya, pasti ada yang tidak beres, aku harus bergegas!

"Hei, Kepala Sekolah Asano!" bisikan Koro _sensei_ membuat Gakuhou kaget. "Kau kelewatan 2 rumah!"

Cepat-cepat ia menoleh. Dua rumah di belakangnya, rumah paling bobrok yang pernah ia lihat. Cat dindingnya sudah mengelupas, gentengnya banyak yang hilang, jendelanya pecah, sebuah rumah yang lebih layak dijadikan rumah hantu.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan ketika memasuki rumah itu. Lantai kayunya selalu berbunyi setiap kali Gakuhou melangkah. Akhirnya Koro sensei berinisiatif mengangkat Gakuhou agar yang di gudang bawah tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Apa.. apa yang..?!" geram Gakuhou.

"Kakimu ini berisik sekali, Kepala Sekolah. Kau akan membuat Takaoka menyadari kehadiran kita!" bisik Koro sensei dengan tenangnya.

Gakuhou ingin bersin, rumah itu dipenuhi debu. Ada sebuah piano tua di sudut rumah itu, warnanya cokelat, sepertinya sudah rusak. Sebuah televisi tahun 60-an masih ada di situ. Lengkap dengan sofanya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat keadaan atapnya, tapi yang dia temukan hanya sarang laba-laba yang sangat banyak.

"Tangga ini yang akan membawa kita ke gudang bawah tanah," bisik Koro sensei, membiarkan Gakuhou berjalan sendiri.

Tangannya meraih pistol yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan. Menodongkan pistol itu di depannya selagi kakinya berusaha berjalan dengan tidak membuat suara.

"Fufufu! Sebentar lagi jam sembilan malam! Rupanya ayahmu itu tidak punya nyali ya untuk datang ke sini?" Kata-kata Takaoka terdengar jelas dari posisi Gakuhou, mereka pasti sudah dekat.

"Aku masuk duluan. Kau di sini. Amati situasinya. Kalau perhatian Takaoka sudah teralihkan, kau masuk dan bebaskan ikatan Gakushuu," perintah Gakuhou.

Koro _sensei_ mengangguk, "Baiklah. Hati-hati, Kepala Sekolah. Jangan mati dulu, gajiku bulan ini belum kau bayar!" Ia melambaikan sapu tangan putih yang selalu dibawanya lalu mengelap air matanya yang tumpah. Benar-benar dramatis.

"Berisik! Jangan terlalu mendramatisasi suasana!" gerutu Gakuhou. Ia menarik nafas, siap untuk menemui Takaoka.

Ia menuruni beberapa anak tangga yang sudah lapuk dan menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya minim. Di situ ia melihat Takaoka berdiri, dengan kaos hitam ketat yang membuat otot-ototnya menonjol dan sepasang sepatu ala militer berwarna hitam. Juga Gakushuu yang..... berdiri di atas sebuah kursi dengan tali terikat di lehernya, sebuah pose orang ingin gantung diri.

"Gakushuu! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!" seru Gakuhou.

"Wuaahh!" Takaoka bertepuk tangan dengan wajah sumringah. "Asano- _kun_! Lihat siapa yang ada di sini! Wah, wah, Kepala Sekolah, tidak kusangka kau punya nyali sebesar ini!"

Gakuhou menatap Gakushuu, anak itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan lemas. "Gakushuu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Bisa dia saksikan sendiri, badan Gakushuu memar-memar, banyak luka goresan dan juga wajahnya pucat.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu!" Takaoka menghalangi jalan Gakuhou. "Kau bergerak sedikit lagi, akan kujatuhkan anakmu!"

Dijatuhkan, berarti Gakushuu akan tergantung, pikir Gakuhou ngeri.

"Apa maumu Takaoka? Kau ingin balas dendam? Ayo kita bertarung! Caramu itu sangat menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang pengecut! Jika aku menang, lepaskan Gakushuu dan kau akan ikut aku ke kantor polisi!"

Takaoka tersenyum puas, "Pengecut ya? Ayo kalau begitu! Kita lihat siapa yang pengecut di sini! Kita bertarung dengan tangan kosong, tanpa senjata." Kepalanya mengedik ke arah pistol Gakuhou.

"Ayah, sudahlah. Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri terbunuh," kata Gakushuu lemas.

Gakuhou menatap kesal Gakushuu, "Anak kurang ajar! Ayahmu ini sedang berusaha membebaskanmu! Enak saja kau meremehkanku!"

Gakushuu mendengus, "Kenapa semua orang akhir-akhir ini suka sekali menyebutku kurang ajar?"

"Baiklah, tanpa senjata." Gakuhou melemparkan pistolnya ke anak tangga.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, berusaha menemukan kelemahan lawan. Takaoka langsung menyerang begitu saja. Tapi Gakuhou lebih cepat, ia menghindar lalu meninju perut Takaoka.

"Wah, wah, pertandingan yang seru! Kuharap tadi aku membeli popcorn!" gumam Koro _sensei_ , menyaksikan pertandingan antara mantan guru dan kepala sekolah itu dari celah tembok kayu.

Takaoka menyeringai. "Cuma segitu, eh, kemampuanmu?" Ia mengarahkan tendangannya ke kepala Gakuhou, tapi kakinya langsung ditangkap dan dibanting oleh Gakuhou.

Gakushuu tahu ayahnya memang jago karate tapi Takaoka bukanlah sejenis orang yang mau main jujur. Pasti dia akan melakukan segala sesuatu agar lawannya tunduk padanya.

Sebelum Takaoka sanggup berdiri, Gakuhou menginjak hidungnya sampai patah. "Aaakhh!" jerit Takaoka.

Tapi ia belum menyerah. Ia bangkit berdiri lagi, mengarahkan tinjunya ke Gakuhou dan mengenai tulang rusuk sang kepala sekolah.

"Oh ya ampun!" Koro _sensei_ nyaris saja berteriak.

Konsentrasi Gakuhou buyar seketika. Ia jatuh terduduk, terbatuk-batuk. Takaoka tertawa puas, "Lihat! Aku lebih unggul darimu!"

Tapi Gakuhou bukanlah sejenis orang yang gampang menyerah. Pukulan Takaoka membuatnya marah karena kalah. Ia tidak suka kalah. Gakuhou berdiri lagi lalu menyerang Takaoka habis-habisan dengan tinjunya, bahkan ia sempat memelintir tangan Takaoka.

Takaoka kalah melawan Gakuhou. Ia terjatuh ke lantai, bersimbah darah. "Sekarang akuilah kalau kau sudah kalah!" seru Gakuhou.

Gakushuu menyaksikan acara pukul-pukulan itu dengan ngeri. Ia merasa monster dalam diri ayahnya sudah mengambil alih diri ayahnya, sama seperti waktu Gakuhou memukuli Kevin dan yang lainnya.

Ia senang ayahnya menang. Dengan begitu, ia bisa segera keluar dari gudang memuakkan itu! Belum lama kesenangan itu berlanjut, Takaoka mengelabuhi Gakuhou. Ia hanya berpura-pura pingsan, membuat Gakuhou lengah, dan merayap cepat ke arah Gakushuu.

Takaoka menggulingkan kursi yang diinjak Gakushuu. Spontan, Gakushuu langsung berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi gagal. Tali yang mengikat lehernya terlalu erat.

Gakuhou memandang putranya ngeri, "Gakushuu! Lepaskan dia!" seru Gakuhou berang, menendang Takaoka berkali-kali agar minggir dari kaki Gakushuu.

Takaoka tidak akan membiarkan Gakuhou melepaskan ikatan tali itu. "Hahaha! Bagaimana rasanya melihat anakmu mati perlahan-lahan?"

"Sialan! Minggir kau!"

Tangan Gakushuu berusaha melepaskan tali itu tapi ia terlalu lemas. Oksigen tidak bisa masuk ke otak jeniusnya itu, ia kehabisan akal. Kakinya menendang-nendang, berusaha mencari pijakan, tapi kakinya tergantung jauh dari lantai.

"Bagaimana, Asano Gakuhou? Kau menyerah?" tanya Takaoka, kedua tangannya meraih kaki Gakushuu dan menariknya ke bawah, membuat anak itu semakin tercekik.

Wajah Gakushuu mulai berubah jadi biru. "Hukkh! Ukhh!" Dia masih berusaha melepaskan tali itu dari lehernya. Lama-lama ia menyerah. Badannya sudah lemas, tidak ada oksigen yang bisa ia hirup. Ia menatap ayahnya, berniat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Kumohon." Ia mendengar ayahnya menangis, "Lepaskan dia. Jangan bunuh dia!"

Gakushuu sudah ingin menutup matanya, pasrah. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya bisa bernafas lagi. Matanya yang sudah nyaris tertutup, terbuka lagi. Sayangnya, Gakushuu merasa dirinya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menghirup nafas. "Ayo, Asano- _kun_! Bernafaslah!" Ada sebuah makhluk kuning yang mendekap tubuhnya.

“Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pelukan hangat seperti ini,” gumamnya dalam hati. “Terakhir kali aku dipeluk.... ah sepertinya itu 10 tahun yang lalu.” Ia menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya pelan-pelan tertutup.

Koro _sensei_ menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan ngeri, seorang murid meninggal tepat di dekapannya. Setiap malam saja ia masih sulit menghilangkan ingatan saat Aguri meninggal dipelukannya, sekarang ia harus menyaksikan kematian Gakushuu.


	6. Resurrection

"Tidak! TIDAK! Gakushuu! Bangun! Bangun, Nak!" teriak Gakuhou putus asa.

"Kumohon…. kumohon…. jangan ambil dia dulu!" Gakuhou bersimpuh pada kakinya, menundukkan seluruh badannya ke lantai.

Takaoka menendang tubuh Gakuhou, memukulinya habis-habisan. Namun, Gakuhou tidak melawan. Ia tidak mau hidup jika putranya sudah pergi. "Beginikah nasibmu, Kepala Sekolah? Hahaha! Sungguh menyedihkan! Bersujud pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat untuk memohonkan sebuah permohonan bodoh!" Tawanya puas sambil terus menendang dada Gakuhou.

Sementara itu, Koro _sensei_ berusaha melakukan CPR. "Oh ayolah!" gumamnya, "Tolonglah, Asano- _kun_. Kembalilah! Masa depanmu masih panjang!"

Tapi Gakushuu tetap bergeming. "Hei, Kepala Sekolah! Lawan bedebah itu dan cepat kemari! Aku perlu kau memberikan nafas buatan untuk Asano- _kun_!" seru Koro _sensei_ , gemas melihat bosnya yang tidak mau melawan sedikit pun.

"Dia masih bisa diselamatkan?" tanya Gakuhou, secercah harapan muncul.

"Bisa, kalau kau bergegas kemari!"

Mendengar itu, Gakuhou menahan kaki Takaoka yang hendak menginjak kepalanya. Dibantingnya Takaoka hingga Koro _sensei_ bisa merasakan ada gempa mini. Setelah yakin Takaoka akan butuh waktu lama untuk bisa kembali bertarung, Gakuhou bergegas ke arah Koro _sensei_ dan Gakushuu.

"Nafas buatan, ya?" tanyanya.

Koro _sensei_ mengangguk. "Cepatlah, Kepala Sekolah. Mungkin Asano- _kun_ masih punya kesempatan!"

Gakuhou membuka mulut Gakushuu pelan-pelan dan menatapnya, "Kau harus kembali. Bagaimanapun caranya." Lalu ia meniupkan nafas buatan untuk Gakushuu.

Koro _sensei_ meremas tentakelnya dengan cemas. Satu tentakelnya menggenggam tangan Gakushuu, memeriksa denyut nadinya. Hening, tidak ada denyut satu pun. Ia mulai panik, memutar akal harus bagaimana lagi supaya jantung anak itu bisa berdetak lagi.

“Kumohon, bangunlah, Gakushuu- _kun_!” seru Gakuhou dalam hati. Air matanya mulai menetes, mengenai wajah Gakushuu.

"Kepala Sekolah, bergeserlah! Biar aku coba ini! Oh, berikan aku sebuah kain!" kata Koro sensei.

Gakuhou menoleh, Koro _sensei_ sudah membawa kabel yang tampaknya masih dialiri listrik. "Kau mau menyetrumnya?"

"Begitulah, cepatlah serahkan sebuah kain kering! Lalu urus Takaoka, aku punya firasat kalau kau tidak memukulnya lagi, dia akan menghabisimu dari belakang!"

Yang muncul di benak Gakuhou soal kain kering itu hanyalah kemejanya. Buru-buru ia melepas kemejanya lalu melemparkannya ke Koro _sensei_. "Kau bisa kan membuka kancing bajunya?"

"Tentu. Sekarang habisi dia, Kepala Sekolah!"

"Oh, tentu. Dengan senang hati!" Gakuhou menghentakkan sikunya ke belakang kepala, mengenai kepala Takaoka.

"Sudah, kan? Kurasa aku sudah membuatnya pusing!"

Koro _sensei_ kehilangan kata-kata, "Kepala Sekolah hebat ya," pujinya, "Bisa membuat Takaoka jatuh tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang!"

"Nanti saja memujinya! Sekarang anakku bagaimana?!"

"Aku tinggal menyetrumnya saja. Nih, ambil bajumu lagi," tentakelnya melemparkan kemeja Gakuhou. "Mundur, aku akan mulai."

Begitu kabel itu menyentuh tubuh Gakushuu, tubuhnya terlonjak ke udara. Mata violetnya membuka, "Hah!" mulutnya buru-buru mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Gakushuu terus terbatuk, ia bingung apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat, tadi dia tergantung di udara dan ada makhluk kuning yang menyelamatkannya.

"Gakushuu!" seru Gakuhou lega, langsung memeluk tubuh Gakushuu. "Ya ampun, kukira aku sudah kehilanganmu! Astaga, aku sungguh bersyukur!"

Mata Gakushuu mengerjap beberapa kali, kaget dipeluk Gakuhou. "Ayah...?" gumamnya.

"Iya, Nak. Ayah tidak akan membiarkan setan itu menyakitimu lagi." Tangan Gakuhou mengelus rambut Gakushuu.

"Huu huhuhu!" Suara isakan seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Gakushuu. Matanya membelalak menatap _seekor_ gurita raksasa berwarna kuning yang sedang menyeka matanya dengan sebuah sapu tangan putih. "Huu huhu! Aku terharu! Huu Asano- _kun_ hidup lagi!"

Jadi yang menolongnya tadi itu.…

"Ayah! _Ngapain_ kau bawa gurita raksasa kemari?!" Gakushuu menjerit tertahan, membuatnya terbatuk lagi.

"Gurita?" Ia menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Gakushuu. "Oh, gurita kekanak-kanakan ini ya? Panggil saja dia Koro _sensei_! Dia yang tadi menyelamatkanmu!"

"DIA ALIEN KAN?!"

"Enak saja!" jerit Koro _sensei_. "Aku bisa pastikan, aku ini lahir dan dibesarkan di Bumi! Walaupun aku yang menghancurkan bulanmu!"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau katakan itu?!" seru Gakuhou.

"Sudahlah, dia sudah melihatku ini," kata Koro _sensei_ , bersiul-siul tanpa rasa bersalah.

Gakuhou tersenyum kecil, kembali memeluk anaknya. "Ayah janji, Nak. Sepulang kita dari sini Ayah akan berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kita!"

Mendengar itu, semua rasa benci yang ada di hati Gakushuu lenyap. Sejujurnya Gakushuu masih perlu kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Ia mengangguk, namun rasa hangat itu dengan segera digantikan oleh rasa ngeri yang merayapi dirinya.

"A... Ayah awas di belakangmu!"


	7. Enigma

"Ayah! Awas di belakangmu!" seru Gakushuu.

Gakuhou sontak menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Takaoka memegang sebuah kayu. Sebelum Gakuhou sempat melawan, Takaoka mengayunkan kayu itu ke kepala Gakuhou.

"AYAH!" seru Gakushuu kaget melihat ayahnya terjatuh. Biasanya ia tidak peduli ayahnya sakit atau _bahkan_ terjatuh dari atap gedung. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia takut kehilangan ayahnya. Gakushuu tidak mau tinggal sendirian. Ternyata sebenci-bencinya ia dengan ayahnya, di dalam hati kecil Gakushuu ia tetap menyayangi ayahnya.

Seluruh isi kepala Gakuhou terasa berputar. Ia melihat Gakushuu yang memberontak dari tentakel Koro _sensei_ untuk menyelamatkannya. "Asano- _kun_! Jangan! Kau bisa terluka!" larang Koro _sensei_.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau memukul ayahku!" Gakushuu berusaha bangun dengan sisa tenanganya. Ia menepis kasar tentakel Koro _sensei_.

"Hohoho! Hei bocah, kau mau bernasib sama seperti ibumu?"

Gakushuu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. "Ba....bagaimana kau tahu soal _ibuku_?"

Gakuhou juga tersentak saat mendengar Takaoka membicarakan istrinya. Ia berusaha berdiri walau kepalanya sakit. Ia berdiri di hadapan Gakushuu, melindunginya.

"Tahu apa kau soal Aiko?" sergah Gakuhou, menatap nanar Takaoka.

"Ah, Aiko- _san_ itu dulu guruku saat SMA," cengiran Takaoka melebar. "Aku mencintainya."

Kepala kedua Asano itu serasa dihantam godam raksasa. Takaoka? Mencintai Aiko?! 

"Apa yang kau maksud?!" seru Gakushuu marah. Tidak ada yang boleh menaruh hati pada ibunya! Hanya ayahnya yang _berhak_!

Gakuhou kehilangan kendali. Ia melesat maju dan menarik kaos Takaoka hingga badan orang itu terangkat satu sentimeter dari lantai. "Dasar manusia busuk!" Amarah Gakuhou meledak, ia memukul Takaoka.

"Kau tidak mau dengar kelanjutannya, eh?"

Yang Gakushuu ingat, ibunya memang seorang guru. Kedua orang tuanya adalah guru. Ayahnya mendirikan sekolah sendiri sementara ibunya bekerja di sebuah sekolah yang saat itu sekolah terbaik di Jepang.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka, Takaoka adalah seorang murid yang pernah diajar ibunya dulu. "Aiko- _san_ adalah guru yang baik. Dia juga ramah pada siapapun. Aku menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi ia menolakku." Cerita Takaoka, menatap Gakuhou marah.

"Ini tidak mungkin," desis Gakuhou, "Kau bohong!"

"Ah, bohong ya? Memangnya kau tidak ingat siapa anak SMA yang sering kau pergoki berjalan dengan pacarmu itu?"

Gakuhou terdiam. Ia teringat saat menghampiri Aiko di sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

_ "Aiko! Kukira kita akan pulang bersama!" seru Gakuhou kesal melihat Aiko berjalan terlalu dekat dengan seorang muridnya. _

_ "Maaf, Gakuhou. Aku harus memberi les pada muridku. Oh, kenalkan, ini Takaoka Akira, muridku. Akira, ini Asano Gakuhou, pacarku!" Aiko mengenalkan mereka berdua dengan senyum lebar. _

_ "Salam kenal, Asano- _ _ san !" Takaoka membungkuk sedikit. _

_ "Salam kenal." Gakuhou hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. _

Ingatan itu membuatnya lengah. Takaoka kembali menendangnya. Gakushuu menarik tangan ayahnya, membantunya bangun. "Ayah penah berkenalan dengan orang ini?!"

"Pernah. Ternyata pernah. Aku ingat, dia ini anak yang selalu menggangguku saat pacaran dengan ibumu," geram Gakuhou.

" _Nyunya_! Aku tidak menyangka, Takaoka punya dendam lain ke Kepala Sekolah! Kukira ini hanya dendam karena ia dipecat!" Koro _sensei_ mulai berkeringat cemas.

"Ia menolakku!" seru Takaoka, masih mengincar Gakuhou. Secepat mungkin Gakuhou menyingkir dari Takaoka. Ia menendang dagu Takaoka hingga terjatuh.

"Tentu saja! Kami saling mencintai!" balas Gakuhou.

"Tapi dia minta _cerai_ darimu akhirnya kan?"

Gakuhou dan Gakushuu saling bertatapan. Saat Aiko meminta cerai, ia meneriakkan itu secara spontan ketika ia dan Gakuhou berdebat. Tepat di depan Gakushuu yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

_ "Jaga omonganmu! Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan!" teriak Gakuhou sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Aiko. _

_ "Itu bukan salahmu, Gakuhou! Dia memang harusnya membela diri dari anak-anak berandal itu! Jangan lampiaskan emosimu ke kami!" jerit Aiko, membuat semua orang yang ada di taman itu menatap mereka. _

_ "Melampiaskan emosiku?!" Amarah Gakuhou memuncak. "Memang kau dan anak ini saja yang cari gara-gara!" Ia menarik lengan Gakushuu dengan kasar. _

_ "Ayah! Sakit!" seru Gakushuu, satu tangannya masih menggenggam boneka anjing hadiah dari ayahnya ketika ia berulangtahun yang pertama. _

_ Aiko langsung melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Gakuhou. "Aku sudah melihatmu beberapa kali kasar pada Shuu! Sekarang juga, aku minta CERAI!" serunya, menarik Gakushuu dari tangan Gakuhou. _

_ "Ce..cerai? Aiko, kita ini menikah, bukan lagi pacaran. Tidak semudah itu kau minta cerai dariku!" sahut Gakuhou, ia sejujurnya tidak mau kehilangan Aiko. Diam-diam ia merasa menyesal. "Gakushuu, Ayah minta maaf." Ia menepuk punggung tangan Gakushuu, tapi anak itu menarik tangannya, memandangnya dengan wajah ketakutan. _

_ "Sudah cukup! Aku akan membawa Shuu bersamaku! Kau harus mengubah sikapmu dulu, baru kami akan memikirkan kembali keputusan itu!"  _

"Penguntit!" seru Gakuhou. "Jadi selama kami menikah, kau selalu mengikuti kami kemana pun?!"

"Oh tidak. Aku hanya mendengar kalau hubungan kalian merenggang. Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu perceraian kalian. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku tidak mau menjadi ayah angkat dari bocah ini." Takaoka menginjak tangan Gakushuu.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi anak angkatmu!" seru Gakushuu, meringis menahan sakit tangannya. "Aku lebih memilih ayahku yang gila pendidikan dan selalu menantangku ini!"

Kata-kata Gakushuu membuat Gakuhou agak terharu. "Awh, Kepala Sekolah, kukira Asano- _kun_ sudah mulai memaafkanmu!" bisik Koro sensei, pipi gurita itu memerah.

"Heh kau! Jangan ikut campur!"

" _Nurufufufu_! Aku senang melihat hubungan kalian membaik!"

"Simpan kata-katamu untuk nanti!" gerutu Gakuhou. "Minggir kau! Kau berani menyakiti anakku, aku akan membalasmu!" serunya, meraih tangan Takaoka dan meremas jari-jarinya.

"HAAKKHH!" seru Takaoka histeris, Gakushu menatap ayahnya ngeri. Gakuhou mematahkan jari-jari Takaoka!

Koro _sensei_ menarik Gakushuu menjauh dari pertarungan sengit itu. "Gurita! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Gakushuu.

" _Nurufufu_ , Asano- _kun_ , harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Akulah yang membuatmu hidup lagi!" kata Koro _sensei_ , "Oh, dan panggil aku Koro _sensei_!"

Gakushuu mendelik ke arah Koro _sensei_ , "Untuk apa aku memanggilmu _'sensei'_? Kau bahkan bukan guruku!"

"Tapi aku ini bawahan ayahmu!"

"APA?! Kau gurita kelas E yang kudengar itu?!" Ada rasa puas terselip dalam hati Gakushuu. Ia berhasil mengetahui rahasia kelas 3-E!

" _Nyunya_! Siapa yang memberi tahumu soal itu?!" Koro _sensei_ mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gakushuu.

"Siapa suruh kau menguntit wanita _berdada_ besar?" sindir Gakushuu.

"Ya ampun, Asano- _kun_! Pulang dari sini aku akan memberimu es krim! Jangan ceritakan itu ke siapa-siapa!"

Gakushuu melihatnya dengan malas. Apa-apaan, apa gurita ini pikir dia masih anak kecil?!

Sang kepala sekolah masih melanjutkan duelnya dengan berapi-api. Ia tidak terima dengan kata-kata Takaoka. "Menungguku bercerai, huh? Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan bercerai dari Aiko!" serunya.

_ "Sudah cukup! Aku akan membawa Shuu bersamaku! Kau harus mengubah sikapmu dulu, baru kami akan memikirkan kembali keputusan itu!" seru Aiko, menggandeng tangan Gakushuu, mengajaknya pergi dari taman itu. "Ayo, Shuu! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" _

_ Gakushuu memandang ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Ibu, kalau Ayah dan Ibu bercerai, artinya kita tidak akan tinggal bersama Ayah lagi?" Suaranya bergetar, membayangkan keluarganya yang terpecah. _

_ Aiko memandang anaknya bingung. Anak sekecil ini mengerti arti dari bercerai? Ia rasa Gakushuu akan mendapat bagian dari kecerdasan super Gakuhou. "Ya, Shuu. Memangnya kau masih mau tinggal dengan ayahmu? Ibu sudah lelah tinggal dengannya. Tiap hari selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, memarahi kita berdua. Tidakkah kau merasakan perbedaan sifatnya?" _

_ Anak itu mengangguk. Berpisah berarti, tidak ada lagi ke taman bersama, tidak ada lagi piknik. Gakushuu bahkan belum menepati janjinya untuk membawa ayah dan ibunya untuk piknik di bintang. Ia akan merindukan canda tawa orang tuanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ornag tuanya berpisah, ia mencintai mereka.  _

_ "Aiko! Gakushuu! Tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Gakuhou berusaha mengejar istri dan anaknya. _

_ "Shuu, jangan lihat ke belakang. Biarkan saja dia!"  _

_ "Tapi bagaimana dengan barang-barang kita, Bu?" _

_ "Kita kembali ke rumah dulu, segera berkemas lalu kita berangkat. Kita sewa apartemen murah saja!" kata ibunya tanpa menoleh. _

_ “Laki-laki menyebalkan!” Aiko menggerutu dalam hati. “Tahu begini jadinya aku tidak akan menikahinya,” ia terus menggerut. “Ah tapi kalau aku tidak menikahinya, mana mungkin aku bisa memiliki putra semanis Gakushuu?" _

_ Pikiran Aiko terlontar kemana-mana. Ia mulai labil. Sebenarnya Aiko masih mencintai Gakuhou, tapi di saat yang sama ia lelah dengan tingkah laku Gakuhou. Ia tidak mau Gakushuu tumbuh jadi pribadi yang buruk jika harus satu rumah dengan ayah semi-depresinya. Percuma saja ia membentuk Gakushuu menjadi pribadi yang baik kalau ujung-ujungnya itu semua hancur karena ulah Gakuhou. _

_ "Ibu..! Ibu! Harusnya kita jangan menyeberang dulu! Kendaraan masih ramai!" Gakushuu kecil menarik tangan ibunya. _

_ Ibunya bergeming, tidak mendengar perkataannya. "Ibuu!" Gakushuu mulai takut. _

_ Gakuhou menatap jalanan ngeri. Ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang mengarah ke Aiko dan Gakushuu. "Aiko! AIKO! Berhenti! Berhenti!" serunya panik, berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah mereka. _

_ "Apa sih! Kubilangi ya, jangan ikuti kami!" seru Aiko, menoleh ke Gakuhou. _

_ "Ibuu! Ibuu! Aku takut! Ada mobil!" Gakushuu mulai menjerit-jerit, tangannya menarik-narik tangan ibunya dengan liar. _

_ "Aiko! AWAS!" Aiko menoleh ke arah datangnya mobil itu. Ia memandang ngeri mobil itu, tangannya berusaha mendorong Gakushuu minggir. Gakuhou datang tepat waktu, ia menarik tangan Gakushuu dan mendorongnya ke pinggir. _

_ Gakushuu mengerang kesakitan. Ia memandang bonekanya yang terjatuh jauh darinya. "IBUU!" jeritnya. Tepat di depan Gakushuu, mobil itu menabrak kedua orang tuanya. _

_ Tabrakan itu membuat tubuh Aiko terpental beberapa meter setelah menghantam kaca mobil itu. Benturan keras di kepalanya membuatnya meninggal seketika. _

_ Seseorang menggendong Gakushuu yang histeris melihat kejadian itu. Beberapa orang mendatangi Gakuhou, mengecek apakah pria itu masih hidup atau tidak. Mata Gakuhou berkedip-kedip, mengulang kejadian barusan. Ia sempat memegang tangan Aiko tapi ia tidak sempat menarik istrinya.  _

_ Tubuh Gakuhou serasa remuk, ia berusaha menoleh mencari dimana Aiko berada. "A..Aiko!" serunya, air matanya meleleh. Istrinya sudah tiada. _

_ Orang-orang berusaha mencegah Gakushuu memandang jasad ibunya. Mereka tidak ingin Gakushuu dihantui mimpi buruk sepanjang sisa hidupnya.  _

_ "Aiko..," Gakuhou bergumam pelan sebelum semuanya gelap. _

"Aiko.., maafkan aku." Gakuhou merinding mengingat kejadian itu. Ia lengah lagi. Begitu mengetahui lawannya lengah, Takaoka langsung menghajar Gakuhou habis-habisan. "Kau tidak layak memiliki Aiko- _san_! Kalau aku yang menikahinya, aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik!" seru Takaoka, ia melampiaskan segala dendamnya. 

Segala rasa sakitnya, sakitnya ditolak, sakitnya ketika menerima undangan pernikahan Aiko dan Gakuhou, sakitnya melihat sang gadis pujaan bersanding dengan pria pilihannya, sakitnya melihat Aiko menggendong putra dari Gakuhou. "Semua kebahagiaan itu harusnya milikku! Kau merebutnya!"

Gakushuu membeku di tempatnya duduk. Ia tidak menyangka Takaoka menyimpan rahasia sebesar itu. "Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku ketika melihat kalian bertiga yang sangat harmonis! Aku sangat ingin melihat kehancuran keluarga kalian! Itu sebabnya aku masuk ke militer dan memilih melatih prajurit baru. Aku melatih mereka dengan keras, melampiaskan rasa sakitku!" Takaoka terus menendang Gakuhou sampai pria itu tidak bisa berkutik lagi. "Kau juga begitu kan, Asano?"

"Beda!" sahut Gakuhou, ia terbatuk. "Aku yang dulu lemah! Aku harus jadi kuat dan mendidik murid-muridku agar mereka jadi kuat juga!"

"Itu semua kau lakukan karena kau menyesali apa yang terjadi dengan Ikeda kan? Kita ini memang mirip!" kata Takaoka, meninju pipi Gakuhou, membuat sang kepala sekolah roboh.

Takaoka tertawa puas, ia menarik kerah kemeja Gakuhou, membuatnya berlutut di hadapan Takaoka. "Jadi, ini akhirnya ya, Kepala Sekolah yang terhormat? Seorang Asano Gakuhou yang terkenal di seantero Jepang, kini tunduk padaku!" tawa Takaoka yang keji memenuhi ruangan.

Mata Koro _sensei_ membelalak, ia tidak menyangka Gakuhou akan kalah. Mata Gakushuu pun ikut membelalak, bukan karena heran ayahnya kalah –ia sudah mengantisipasi jika ayahnya kalah, pasti Takaoka bermain curang-, tapi karena balok kayu yang dipegang Takaoka.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan balok kayu itu?!" seru Gakushuu.

"Aku.... aku tidak tahu," ujar Koro _sensei_. "Aku takut dia akan membunuh ayahmu dengan itu, Asano- _kun_."

Kepala oranye Gakushuu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kedua orang tuaku mati di hadapanku tanpa aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya," desisnya.

"Titip salamku untuk Aiko ya!" Cengiran mengerikan Takaoka muncul, ia mengayunkan kayunya.

“Aiko,” panggil Gakuhou dalam hati. “Aku lelah, aku tak sanggup lagi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halooo!! Huhuhu makasih banyak ya yang udah baca Sweet Revenge! Makasih juga buat yang udah kasih kudos :'))) you guys really made my day!
> 
> Sweet Revenge masih panjang, jadi jangan lupa bookmark biar kalian ga ketinggalan kalo ada episode baru :D


	8. The Son's Self-Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood

"Tidak!" seru Gakushuu, melemparkan badannya ke tengah ayahnya dan Takaoka. Gakuhou nyaris terlonjak kaget melihat remaja berambut oranye itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Takaoka tidak menyadari kehadiran Gakushuu. Ia melayangkan kayunya dengan kecepatan penuh. Kayu itu menghantam Gakushuu, tepat di kepala.

Koro _sensei_ dan Gakuhou menatap pemandangan itu ngeri. Mereka teringat permainan bisbol dimana seorang pemain mengayunkan pemukulnya dan mengenai bola hingga bola itu terlempar jauh. Itulah yang terjadi pada Asano Gakushuu sekarang.

Tubuh Gakushuu menabrak tembok. Gakuhou bisa mendengar suara "BUK" keras ketika kepala Gakushuu membentur lantai. Ia merinding hebat, _de javu_ menyerangnya. Gakuhou merasa seperti disiram air dingin, sensasi yang sama ketika ia melihat Aiko tewas tertabrak.

Hebatnya, Gakushuu masih sadar. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba menjernihkan matanya dari darah yang masuk. Ia tidak tahu kalau sekarang kepalanya dikelilingi lautan darah.

DOR..! DOR..! DOR..! DOR..!

Suara tembakan terdengar berentetan. Saat Gakuhou sadar, Takaoka sudah tumbang dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya tertembak peluru. Peluru? Satu-satunya sumber peluru adalah pistolnya. Berarti....

"Koro _sensei_!" seru Gakuhou.

"Aku mengambil pistolmu. Ternyata firasatku benar. Biar aku urus Takaoka. Anda silahkan membawa Asano- _kun_ ke rumah sakit. Cepatlah Kepala Sekolah! Kepalanya sepertinya bocor!" kata Koro _sensei_ , pistol di tentakelnya masih berasap.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gakuhou mengambil kemejanya dan berlari menuju Gakushuu. Badannya terasa sempoyongan, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Gakushuu! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak seharusnya berdiri di situ!" seru Gakuhou, tangannya perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuh Gakushuu.

Mata sayu Gakushuu menatapnya, "Karena.... aku.... sayang.... Ayahku."

"Ah, begitu ya?" kata Gakuhou, ia menekan kepala Gakushuu yang berdarah dengan kemeja putihnya. "Ayah juga menyayangimu, Gakushuu. Sekarang kau mau kan melakukan sesuatu untuk Ayah?"

"Apa?"

"Bertahan hiduplah. Itu jika kau benar-benar menyayangi ayahmu ini," kata Gakuhou, menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Pelan-pelan sekali ia berdiri, ia tidak mau menambah guncangan pada tubuh Gakushuu. Gakuhou harus tetap tenang, kalau ia panik, Gakushuu mungkin akan ikut panik dan kondisinya bisa saja memburuk.

Gakushuu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu ayahnya, "Ba...baiklah. Tapi kepalaku sakit..."

"Tahu gak? Badan Ayah juga sakit." Gakuhou berusaha bercanda, walaupun rasanya selera humornya aneh.

"Yah, ga lucu. Dan ini.... ini _saat_ yang serius." Bertolak belakang dengan kata-katanya, Gakushuu tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, dia mati?" Gakushuu melirik Takaoka.

"Tidak, cuma ditembak sama gurita itu."

Koro _sensei_ menatap ayah dan anak itu, emosi yang ia rasakan berkecamuk. Antara senang, mereka berdua sudah kembali akur setelah 10 tahun berseteru dan juga khawatir, takut Gakuhou hanya bisa merasakan kebersamaan dengan putranya dalam hitungan jam.

Tangan Gakushuu berusaha menggapai tentakel Koro _sensei_. Koro _sensei_ menyadari hal itu dan mengulurkan tentakelnya, "Te...terima kasih.... telah menyelamatkan.... kami," lirih Gakushuu tulus. Ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh rasa sombong dan gengsinya.

"Sama-sama Asano- _kun_. Tetaplah hidup, ya. Kalau kau pergi, nanti Kepala Sekolah depresi. Nah, bisa-bisa gajiku semakin tertunda!"

Gakuhou mendengus. Gakushuu memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Akan aku.... usahakan!"

"Baiklah, kami pergi. Doakan kami, ya, Koro _sensei_. Terima kasih untuk segalanya!" ucap Gakuhou, memeluk Gakushuu lebih erat, lalu membungkukkan badannya sedalam-dalamnya.

Koro _sensei_ merasa tersanjung. Seorang Asano Gakuhou yang terkenal dingin dan seperti diktator mengucapkan _terima kasih_ sambil membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya untuknya.

"Biar aku carikan kalian taksi. Kepala Sekolah, hati-hati membawa Asano- _kun_ ke atas, ya!" kata Koro _sensei_ sebelum melesat pergi.

"Oh! Iya, kami harus bergegas!" Gakuhou buru-buru menaiki anak tangga.

"Ayah…," rintih Gakushuu, tangannya menarik rambutnya. "Sakit.... kepalaku sakit... pelan-pelan!"

"Ah, maaf!" pekik Gakuhou. Sang ayah yang panik itu bingung harus bagaimana. Mereka harus bergegas tapi tidak bisa terlalu cepat. Sedikit guncangan saja sudah membuat kepala Gakushuu sakit.

Dalam hatinya, Gakuhou tidak henti-hentinya berdoa. "Aiko, tolonglah. Maafkan aku, berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Biarkan _aku_ merawatnya," gumamnya, mendekap Gakushuu lebih erat agar guncangan saat ia melangkah naik tidak terlalu terasa.

Gakushuu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak ayahnya, memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sakit. Ia merasa banyak sekali darah turun dari kepalanya. Beberapa tetes masuk ke dalam matanya. "Ayah, bisa.... bisa minta tolong?"

"Kenapa, Nak?"

"Mataku perih."

Mata Gakuhou menemukan tetesan darah yang masuk ke dalam mata Gakushuu. "Sebentar ya," katanya lalu mengusap darah dengan ibu jarinya.

Gakuhou mulai merasa, kemeja yang ia jadikan "bantal" untuk kepala Gakushuu, semakin basah. Ia buru-buru mempercepat langkahnya, ngeri putranya kehabisan darah.

Lantai kayu yang berdebu makin mempersulit langkahnya. Beberapa kali Gakuhou nyaris terpeleset. Gakushuu pun semakin lama semakin lemas. Rambut oranyenya sekarang berubah menjadi merah darah.

Sang kepala sekolah bisa merasakan darah anaknya mengalir ke punggung telanjangnya. Dia makin merinding. "Gakushuu, sabarlah. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar," katanya.

"Kepala Sekolah! Taksinya ada di depan!" Koro _sensei_ muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Depan? Depan rumah bobrok ini?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Kendaraan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kompleks ini!"

"Maksudmu aku harus berjalan jauh sampai ke depan stasiun?! Mana bisa! Gakushuu tidak akan bertahan jika harus menunggu selama itu!" seru Gakuhou.

Yang diomongin hanya menatap ayahnya lemas. Suara-suara di sekitarnya seakan mulai memudar, digantikan dengingan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya merosot dari pundak Gakuhou.

"Gakushuu! Jangan pingsan dulu! Bangun!" Gakuhou buru-buru menepuk pipi Gakushuu. "Tidurnya nanti saja! Nanti kalau kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit!"

Koro _sensei_ berusaha memutar otaknya. "Biar aku beri kalian _tumpangan_! Aku akan berhati-hati dan mengubah kecepatanku menjadi super lambat!"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan kedua Asano, Koro _sensei_ mengangkat mereka berdua dengan tentakelnya dan melesat ke angkasa.

"Ayah," panggil Gakushuu.

"Ugh… apa?" Gakuhou masih merasa ngeri walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah pernah merasakan "tumpangan" Koro sensei.

"Aku sudah mati, ya? Kita... kita.... ada di langit."

Pipi Gakuhou terasa panas. Benturan itu sepertinya berefek pada otaknya, dengusnya dalam hati, sangat tidak rasional. "Tentu saja belum! Jaga bicaramu soal mati!"

Gakushuu terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin meniup tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja, angin itu berhenti. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di taksi.

"Se...sejak kapan kita di sini?" tanya Gakushuu, mengerjapkan matanya. "Mana gurita itu?"

"Sudahlah, diam saja. Simpan tenagamu untuk bernafas," kata Gakuhou, ia mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa paniknya. "Tolong segera ke rumah sakit terdekat! Kepala anakku bocor!"

Supir taksi itu langsung tancap gas. Kebetulan jalanan menuju rumah sakit agak lancar, mungkin karena dini hari sudah mulai datang.

Gakuhou fokus menekan kepala Gakushuu yang bocor dengan kemejanya, berharap bisa menghentikan pendarahan. Tapi darah masih terus keluar, malah bertambah deras. "Gakushuu, apa _setan_ itu menyuntikkan sesuatu padamu?"

"Ti... tidak, aku... ti…. dak.... i….ngat," jawabnya lalu terbatuk. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Syukurlah batukmu tidak ada darahnya." Gakuhou menghela nafas lega. "Tidak biasanya darahmu sulit berhenti seperti ini. Aku curiga dia memberikanmu sesuatu!"

Gakushuu diam saja, kepalanya terasa sakit kalau diajak berpikir. Ia memilih memandang wajah ayahnya yang semakin lama semakin samar itu. Ayahnya sudah bertambah tua, tapi ia masih tetap kuat seperti dulu. Dulu, saat ayahnya akan menggendong Gakushuu _kemana pun_ di atas pundaknya.

Lengan Gakuhou terasa sakit dan pegal, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia harus menyangga kepala Gakushuu. Jari-jari tangannya yang bebas mengusap pipi Gakushuu yang pucat. "Dulu waktu kau masih bayi, aku biasa menggendongmu seperti ini," ceritanya.

"Oh... ya?"

"Ya. Tapi bedanya, sekarang badanmu sudah terlalu besar untuk bisa kugendong seperti dulu," Gakuhou bercerita dengan nada yang lembut. Sesekali ia menatap celana abu-abu Gakushuu yang kotor dan terkena darah.

Hening. Gakushuu tidak lagi bersuara. "Nak, apa.... YA AMPUN!" Jantung Gakuhou terasa mau lepas melihat darah mengucur deras dari hidung Gakushuu.

"Sejak kapan begini?!" Tangannya bergetar mengusap darah dari hidung Gakushuu, darah itu terus mengalir. "Kalau begini caranya, anakku bisa kekurangan darah," gumamnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" bentak Gakuhou ke supir taksi itu.

"Maaf, Tuan! Jika saya melebihi kecepatan ini, saya akan melanggar peraturan lalu lintas!"

"Persetan dengan peraturan!" teriak Gakuhou, "Kalau anakku mati, kau akan kutuntut!"

"I..iya, Tuan!" jawab sang supir taksi yang malang.

Gakushuu makin kesulitan bernafas, dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya, ini semua semakin parah. Ia merasa ayahnya menaikkan posisi badannya. Pipinya bersentuhan dengan dada ayahnya yang tak ditutupi baju. Tubuh ayahnya terasa lembab, tapi nyaman.

"Kumohon.... kumohon.... tetaplah di sini," bisik Gakuhou, menyentuhkan kepalanya ke kepala Gakushuu. "Jangan pergi, Gakushuu- _kun_."

_"Ayah tidak pernah mau repot-repot membenciku atau menyayangiku. Ia hanyalah manusia tanpa emosi. Tanpa emosi yang positif tentunya."_ Gakushuu ingat ia pernah mengatakan itu.

“Tanpa emosi, ya, “ batin Gakushuu. “Hari ini ia berubah menjadi manusia yang menampilkan emosinya.”

Tiba-tiba taksi berhenti, "Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Gakushuu bisa mendengar suara supir taksi itu samar-samar.

"Ini." Gakuhou menyerahkan uang. “Ambil kembaliannya. Aku tidak peduli seberapa besar kembaliannya!"

Buru-buru Gakuhou memasuki rumah sakit itu. "Siapapun tolong anakku! Siapapun!" serunya, tubuh Gakushuu yang digendongnya sudah semakin lemas.

"Ada apa ini?" Beberapa perawat menghampiri mereka dan langsung mengambil alih Gakushuu.

Gakushuu merasa pusing lagi, perpindahan yang terlalu cepat membuat kepalanya berputar. "Kepalanya bocor. Kena kayu lalu kena lantai... tiba-tiba hidungnya berdarah," ujar Gakuhou, kata-katanya menjadi kacau balau.

Oksigen dalam jumlah yang besar berhasil masuk ke dalam paru-paru anak malang itu. Gakushuu bersyukur, ia baru saja nyaris kekurangan oksigen. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ayahnya di antara suara para dokter dan perawat yang panik, membicarakan kondisi Gakushuu.

"Pegang janjimu. Kau harus bertahan. Dokter-dokter itu akan segera mengobatimu." Suara ayahnya terdengar sangat jauh. Tapi Gakushuu bisa merasakan tangan hangat ayahnya menggenggam erat tangannya yang dingin.

Gakuhou tidak pernah menduga akan melihat putranya seperti ini. Mata Gakushuu menatapnya sayu, mulutnya megap-megap mencari udara, padahal sudah ada alat berbentuk seperti masker yang mengalirkan oksigen untuknya. "A… a…. yah..," panggilnya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Gakushuu- _kun_. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Isak Gakuhou, tangannya mengusap kening Gakushuu yang berlumuran darah.

"Ayah... maaf," bisik Gakushuu sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruang penanganan.

Kata-kata Gakushuu membuat Gakuhou takut. Sepotong kata maaf itu membuatnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Ia tidak mau melihat Gakushuu kaku, tidak bernafas untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk. Tangannya masih memegang kemejanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Kalau Gakuhou memeras kemeja itu, mungkin lantai rumah sakit itu bakal jadi kolam darah.

"Ayah macam apa aku ini," rutuknya.

" _Ayah jahat! Ayah monster! Aku benci Ayah! BENCI_!" teriakan Gakushuu 10 tahun lalu membuatnya merinding.

_"Aku tidak mau bersama Ayah! Ayah itu monster! Aku lebih suka bersama Ibu!" jerit Gakushuu saat ia berumur 7 tahun, setelah Gakuhou tidak sengaja menginjak kelincinya yang bersembunyi di samping sofa hingga mati dan membuang bangkainya ke tempat sampah._

_"Pergilah sana sama ibumu! Aku juga tidak butuh anak sepertimu! Anak kurang ajar yang selalu melawan!" bentak Gakuhou, tangannya mendorong Gakushuu hingga anak itu jatuh terduduk._

"Apa yang sudah aku katakan?" Ia mengubur wajahnya ke dalam kemeja penuh darah itu. "Aku sungguh kasar. Aku tidak pantas menjadi ayahnya," bisiknya.

_"Ayah! Lihat! Aku juara 3 lomba menggambar! Gambarku bagus kan?" seru Gakushuu saat ia berumur 5 tahun, beberapa minggu sebelum Aiko meninggal._

_Gakuhou hanya melirik sedikit gambar anaknya, lalu merampasnya, "Kau bilang juara 3?" Ia langsung menyobek gambar Gakushuu menjadi dua. "Dan dengan bangga kau mengatakannya? Memalukan. Gambar seperti ini layaknya di tempat sampah!" Ia ingat meninggalkan Gakushuu yang matanya berkaca-kaca sendirian di ruang keluarga._

"Aku tidak seharusnya menamparnya hari itu. Kenapa aku kehilangan kendali? Kata-kataku juga keterlaluan." Gakuhou kembali menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tuan? Tuan? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Suara seorang perawat mengagetkannya.

"A… ah?" Gakuhou menatapnya seperti orang linglung, wajahnya berlumuran darah. "Maaf?"

"Anda terlihat seperti akan pingsan tadi. Perlu saya panggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak. Nanti saja. Saya harus menunggu anak saya."

"Kalau begitu biar saya ambilkan baju. Tidak bagus menunggu semalaman sambil telanjang dada," ujar perawat itu, menghormat lalu pergi.

Sekarang Gakuhou sadar kenapa orang-orang memandanginya. "Hahaha, iri ya dengan _six pack_ ku?" gumamnya geli.

Beberapa saat kemudian, perawat itu kembali sambil membawa baju rumah sakit. "Pakai saja dulu baju ini, Tuan," katanya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Gakuhou. Ia langsung memakai baju itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai hai! Gimana sejauh ini? Ada kritik/saran, atau ada yang mau disampaikan ke aku? Comment aja yaa :D aku bakal seneng banget baca comments kalian!


	9. Please Stay

Semua suara yang ada di ruang penanganan itu membuat Gakushuu semakin pusing. Dokter yang berteriak panik, perawat yang terus menerus menekan lukanya, alat-alat yang terus berbunyi, ditambah lagi suara berdenging dari dalam kepalanya.

"Anak muda, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Suara dokter itu menyita perhatian Gakushuu.

Ia menatap dokter itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanya dokter itu.

Nama ya, pikir Gakushuu, aku punya _nama_ sepertinya. "Uh.... A....Asano...." Sial, umpatnya dalam hati, aku terlalu lemas untuk mengucapkan namaku sendiri!

"Asano? Asano- _kun_ , ya? Baiklah, bisa aku minta lengkapnya?"

"Wah, Asano, ya? Jangan-jangan dia ini anak Asano Gakuhou yang terkenal itu!"

"Asano yang kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka itu?"

"Kudengar dia sangat jenius!"

Oh, tolonglah, rutuk Gakushuu kesal, lain waktu saja menggosipkan ayahku, sekarang nasibku bagaimana?

"Asa....no Ga...." Sebelum Gakushuu bisa mengucapkan namanya secara lengkap, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Sekitar jam 2 dini hari, pintu ruang penanganan terbuka. Seorang dokter menemukan Gakuhou yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi. "Asano- _san_! Asano- _san_!" Ia berusaha membangunkan Gakuhou.

"Ha..? O…oh! Ya! Ada apa?" Buru-buru ia berdiri meski sempoyongan.

"Saya pikir Anda sudah menemui Asano- _kun_!"

Mata Gakuhou melihat tempat tidur yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari ruang penanganan. Ada seseorang yang ada di tempat tidur itu.... dan dia ditutupi selimut.

"TIDAK! GAKUSHUU!" teriaknya, sampai bergema di lorong rumah sakit itu.

Ia berlari ke arah mayat itu dan memeluknya sambil terisak-isak. "Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu?!"

Perawat-perawat yang ada di situ menatapnya kasihan. Dokter itu menghampiri Gakuhou dan menepuk pundaknya. "Maaf, Asano- _san,_ tapi ini bukan putra Anda!"

"Hah? Masa sih?!" Gakuhou berhenti menangis dan membuka selimut yang menutupi mayat itu. Dilihatnya seorang kakek yang sepertinya meninggal karena tenggelam.

"Lantas anakku ada dimana?!" Ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam hati Gakuhou, kenapa mereka tidak memberitahunya dari awal?!

"Asano- _kun_ ada di ruang ICU. Kalau siang nanti sudah stabil, kami bisa pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa."

"Jadi.... anakku masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja! Padahal luka-lukanya cukup serius. Dia masuk ICU sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Setelah selesai menangani Asano- _kun_ , saya menangani pasien ini," jelas sang dokter.

Kaki Gakuhou lemas. Ia langsung terduduk, menghembuskan nafas lega. "Tentu saja dia kuat. Aku memang mengajarkannya untuk menjadi anak yang kuat," katanya, memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

* * *

"Shuu! Kemarilah! Kalau kau berlari dengan handuk seperti itu, handukmu akan lepas!" seru Aiko kewalahan. Baru saja ia selesai membantu Gakushuu mandi. Sebelum ia sempat memakaikan baju ke anak itu, Gakushuu sudah lari duluan.

"Ayo Ibu! Tangkap aku!" seru Gakushuu senang. Dia berlari mengelilingi rumah dengan hanya memakai sebuah handuk yang dililitkan ke badannya.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku berniat menangkapmu, kau bisa aku tangkap dalam hitungan detik," dengus Aiko.

"Tak peduli! Ayo tangkap aku!"

"Ayolah, Shuu! Kau bilang mau melihat ayahmu mengajar murid-muridnya?"

Begitu Gakushuu berlari di depan Aiko, Aiko langsung menarik tangan anak itu lalu menggendongnya. "Tidak adil!" jerit Gakushuu. "Kenapa Ibu dan Ayah selalu lebih kuat dariku?!"

"Karena kami orang dewasa, Sayang."

"Aku juga mau jadi pintar seperti Ayah, dan juga gesit seperti Ibu!" bibir Gakushuu maju beberapa sentimeter. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu ibunya.

Aiko hanya tersenyum. Gakushuu selalu iri dengan keahlian orang tuanya yang bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata. "Tenanglah, Shuu. Saat kau beranjak dewasa nanti, Ibu yakin, kau akan mewarisi keahlian kami. Terutama kepandaian ayahmu," ujarnya tenang. Kata-kata Aiko berhasil membuat Gakushuu merasa lega.

Setelah mereka sampai di kamar, Aiko menurunkan Gakushuu dari gendongannya dan membuka lemari pakaian. "Kau mau pakai baju yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau kaus biru! Biru yang itu!" serunya manja sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah kaus biru bergambar ikan paus.

"Baiklah," kata Aiko, gemas mendengar nada yang Gakushuu gunakan.

"Aku mau pakai sendiri! Mau pakai sendiri!" protes Gakushuu saat Aiko memakaikan kaus itu untuknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Aiko langsung mengangkat tangannya, tidak mau membuat anak di hadapannya menjerit lebih keras lagi.

Dengan cepat Gakushuu berhasil memakai kaus itu. Semakin lama, ia semakin mahir mengurus dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia mengambil celananya sendiri dan memakainya.

"Wah," gumam Aiko, "Kalau begini terus, saat dewasa nanti, dia pasti bisa mengalahkan Gakuhou!" Ia tersenyum sendiri,

"Nah, Shuu, pakai sepatu ini ya," kata Aiko, menyodorkan sepasang sepatu oranye dengan tali putih pada Gakushuu.

Sepatu itu cocok dengan warna rambutnya, membuatnya tampak lebih imut. Aiko selalu memotong rambut Gakushuu sama dengan model rambut Gakuhou. Ia suka membuat mereka terlihat mirip.

Setelah mengepak makanan untuk Gakuhou, Aiko menggandeng tangan Gakushuu menuju stasiun. Gakushuu sangat suka naik kereta, mata violetnya berbinar-binar ketika melihat kereta tiba.

Rambut pirang Aiko tampak anggun disanggul, ia mengenakan rok hitam selutut dan juga sebuah kemeja warna krem. Suara sepatunya membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi. Aiko suka berdandan cantik untuk menyenangkan hati Gakuhou. "Fufufu, kalau dia melihatku seperti ini, pasti dia akan makin semangat mengajar!" batin Aiko, membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ibu? Kenapa tersenyum?" Gakushuu membuyarkan lamunan Aiko.

"Ah, tidak," pipi Aiko bersemu merah.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka sudah tiba di jalan masuk ke sekolah terpencil itu. "Ayo, Shuu, sini Ibu gendong." Tanpa pikir panjang, Gakushuu langsung menghampiri ibunya. Ia suka digendong.

Rasanya memang melelahkan, menggendong anak seberat Gakushuu sambil menaiki gunung seperti ini. "Huft! Aku kan wanita kuat!" seru Aiko dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali ia merasa lelah, ia mencuri pandang wajah Gakushuu yang kemerahan terkena matahari, seketika itu juga ia merasa semangat lagi.

"Aku mau turun! Mau turuunnn!" rengek Gakushuu ketika bangunan itu sudah terlihat.

"Iya, iya, aduh bawel," gerutu Aiko.

Gakushuu kecil langsung berlari ke dalam bangunan tua tempat ayahnya sedang mengajar. Aiko bergegas mengikutinya. Mendadak Gakushuu berhenti, membuat Aiko nyaris menginjak anak itu.

"Gakushuu! Apa yang…." ucapan Aiko terpotong.

"Sshh! Ibu! Kau tidak boleh berisik!" Gakushuu memutar badannya, mengeluarkan suara berdesis sambil meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di bibir.

"Siapa yang….?!" Lagi-lagi Gakushuu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terserah." Aiko melempar kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Nah, Nagai, ini sudah benar, tapi harusnya hasilnya 36, bukan 35. Lain kali lebih teliti lagi, ya." Terdengar suara Gakuhou yang sedang mengajar seorang muridnya.

Gakushuu tersenyum lebar mendengar suara ayahnya, "Ibu, ayo masuk!"

"Tidak masuk. Aku hanya akan mengetuk pintu agar Ayah tahu kita ada di sini," jawab Aiko, digandengnya tangan Gakushuu.

Tok..! Tok..!

"Sebentar!" seru Gakuhou dari dalam.

"Ayah!" seru Gakushuu riang begitu pintu terbuka.

"Oh, Gakushuu!" Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Gakuhou. Ia langsung mengangkat putranya lalu menciumi pipinya.

"Asano- _san_!" sapa ketiga murid Gakuhou.

"Oh! Ada Gakushuu!" seru Mori, menghampiri Gakuhou. "Gakushuu! Apa kabar?"

Gakushuu cekikikan melihat Mori. "Mori- _chan_!" panggilnya dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

"Oh ya ampunnn! Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan?!" seru Mori, mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Aiko tertawa melihat reaksi Mori. Gakushuu tertawa menggemaskan. "Mori- _chan_ juga cantik," katanya, membuat Mori tersipu malu.

"Gakushuu! Lihat! Aku punya bola basket baru! Hari ini setelah jam pelajaran selesai, aku akan menantang Asano _sensei_ untuk bermain basket bersamaku!" Ikeda juga ikut menghampiri Gakushuu.

Mata Gakushuu berbinar melihat bola di tangan Ikeda, "Bagus sekali!" serunya.

"Hohoho, Ikeda- _kun_ , sepertinya kali ini aku yang akan menang!" gurau Gakuhou.

"Ah, _Sensei_ jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu! Lihat saja nanti!" Ikeda menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sementara Ikeda dan Gakuhou berdebat, Gakushuu berjalan ke bangku Nagai. "Halo," sapanya. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Ah, ini, aku harus menyelesaikan soal ini dulu," kata Nagai, tanpa mendongak. "Eh? Rupanya ada Gakushuu! Maaf aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu!" Nagai nyengir, mengusap rambut oranye Gakushuu.

"Nagai- _kun_ rajin ya!" kata Gakushuu, menatap soal-soal yang dikerjakan Nagai.

"Eh, siapa suruh kau menganggu orang lain?" kata Gakuhou, menggendong Gakushuu, meletakkan anak itu di pundaknya.

" _Sensei_! Asano _sensei_!" Mori menarik tangan Gakuhou. "Menurutku, Asano _sensei_ dan Gakushuu- _kun_ seperti hasil jiplakan!"

"Oh ya?" sahut Gakuhou, Aiko tersenyum menatapnya.

"Iya! Kalian berdua sangat mirip!" kata Mori lagi.

"Aku memang mirip Ayah!" sahut Gakushuu senang. "Kami mirip dalam banyak hal!"

Gakuhou tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Gakushuu. "Baiklah, semuanya ayo kerjakan soal yang tadi lagi!"

"Yaah, _sensei_!" keluh ketiga anak itu, masih belum puas bermain bersama Gakushuu.

Begitu murid-muridnya sudah fokus mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan, Gakuhou berbalik ke arah Aiko. "Fufufu, berdandan yang cantik, eh, untuk suamimu?" godanya.

Gakushuu sibuk bermain-main dengan rambut merah strawberry ayahnya. "Ah, tentu," jawab Aiko, pipinya memerah.

Si anak berambut oranye menatap kedua orang tuanya senang. Ia berharap keluarganya bisa hangat seperti ini selamanya. Walaupun kadang ia hanya bisa berharap tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan menimpa keluarganya selanjutnya.

* * *

"Ah, kau tahu tidak, lama-lama aku bosan begini terus," keluh seorang polisi.

"Yang benar saja? Kau bosan?" sahut temannya.

"Bagaimana tidak bosan? Hanya disuruh jaga kantor, gaji tidak kunjung naik!"

"Hahaha! Itu salahmu sendiri melanggar aturan, Aozora!" tawa Daiki meledak.

Aozora merasa harga dirinya terhina. "Lihat saja! Sudah satu minggu aku ditugaskan menemani yang jaga malam, alasannya untuk menjaga kantor kita tetap aman. Tapi mana?! Selama kita berjaga tidak ada yang aneh!"

"Bodoh. Tentu orang tidak berani berbuat yang macam-macam karena tahu di sini ada yang berjaga!" Daiki menggeleng-geleng, "Aku heran kenapa kau bisa lulus tes masuk kepolisian dengan pemikiran seperti itu!"

"Oh ayolah! Lihat saja keadaan malam i… KYAA APA ITU?!" Aozora menyemburkan kopinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau lihat apa sih?!"

"Itu! Ada pria tinggi sekali berdiri di sana!"

"Selamat malam!" sapa Koro _sensei_.

Daiki memandang makhluk di depannya dengan ngeri, "I....ini bukan pria kuning biasa!"

"GURITA RAHASIA INTERNASIONAL!" jerit mereka berdua.

Mereka kompak menodongkan pistol ke Koro _sensei_. " _Nurufufu_ , tidak ada gunanya kalian menembakku dengan peluru itu!" tawa Koro _sensei_.

"Kudengar kalian bosan ya tidak ada kerjaan? Ah, kebetulan aku dapat kabar ada salah satu tahanan yang kabur. Kurasa ini tahanan yang kalian maksud," katanya lagi, menyerahkan Takaoka yang meringis kesakitan.

"Wah! Benar! Ini memang tahanan yang kami cari!" seru Daiki. “Bagaimana dia bisa berakhir seperti ini?"

" _Nurufufufu_ , dia menculik anak Asano Gakuhou, kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka. Selain melakukan kekerasan pada anak tersebut, dia juga melakukan percobaan pembunuhan," jelas Koro _sensei_.

"Kalau begitu sih, nyaris sama dengan tuntutan dia dulu!" kata Aozora, memborgol tangan Takaoka.

"Terima kasih, _tako_. Untuk hadiah uangnya, akan kami kabari nanti. Siap-siap saja jika ada koper berisi uang datang ke kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka!" ujar Daiki lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor polisi.

Setelah kedua polisi itu pergi, Koro _sensei_ tertawa senang. "Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan penghasilan sambil menunggu gajiku turun!"

* * *

Gakuhou masih menahan malu karena _salah_ peluk tadi. “Bodoh sekali,” rutuknya. “Akal sehatku sudah hilang sepertinya!”

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kondisi anak saya sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Gakuhou, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Saat kami sedang melakukan tindakan pertama terhadap Asano- _kun_ , dia tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran. Kami rasa itu akibat dari gegar otaknya..," ucapan dokter itu terpotong oleh seruan Gakuhou.

"Gegar otak?!" serunya tak percaya. "Maksudnya gara-gara benturan keras di kepalanya itu?! Dia tidak akan _amnesia_ kan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Asano- _san_ , Anda perlu berhenti menonton _sinetron_ ," desah sang dokter. "Kami baru bisa mengetahuinya jika dia sudah sadar."

"Lantas, kapan anak saya bisa sadar?" Gakuhou malu disindir dokter seperti itu. Nyatanya dia _tidak pernah_ menonton sinetron, ia hanya khawatir saja.

"Belum bisa diperkirakan. Sekarang Asano- _kun_ dalam keadaan koma."

"APA?!" langkah kaki Gakuhou terhenti. "Koma?! Ba… bagaimana bisa?!"

"Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, akibat dari gegar otaknya. Di otaknya terjadi sedikit pendarahan, kami sudah mengatasinya. Untuk luka-luka goresnya, sudah kami perban." Penjelasan dokter terasa mengambang di benak Gakuhou.

"Katakan sejujurnya, anak saya bisa sadar lagi atau tidak?" tanyanya, tubuhnya lemas, lagi.

"Perkiraan sementara, bisa. Jika dalam kurun waktu dua hari kondisinya membaik, bisa kami pastikan, Asano- _kun_ bisa sadar lagi," jelas dokter itu.

"Nah, Asano- _san_ , silahkan pakai baju khusus ini dulu. Baru Anda boleh masuk ke dalam ruang ICU."

Gakuhou menurut saja. Sampai kapan dia harus menunggu Gakushuu sadar? Bagaimana kalau Gakushuu tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi?

"Saya mohon kerja samanya, Asano- _san_ , " kata sang dokter, membuka pintu ruang ICU. "Silahkan."

Rasanya kaki Gakuhou langsung lemas melihat Gakushuu. "Oh ya ampun," gumamnya. "Gakushuu- _kun_!" ia bergegas menghampiri Gakushuu.

Dilihatnya Gakushuu seperti tertidur. Bedanya, ada banyak mesin dan selang di sekitarnya. Rambut oranye nya menyembul dari sela-sela perban di kepalanya. "Karena terlalu banyak darah yang hilang, kami memberikan transfusi darah untuk Asano- _kun_ ," kata dokter yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Gakuhou.

Tangannya menarik sebuah kursi ke dekat tempat tidur Gakushuu dan duduk di situ. Selama beberapa saat, Gakuhou hanya menatap wajah Gakushuu. "Aiko- _chan_ , Gakushuu- _kun_ , maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian. Kalian semua begini karena aku. Ah kecuali kau, Gakushuu- _kun_!" Tanpa ia sadari, Gakuhou mulai mengomel.

"Kau seharusnya jangan mengorbankan dirimu seperti itu!" katanya kesal, "Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati!"

Monitor elektrokardiograf berbunyi lebih keras. "Wah, Asano- _san_ , menurut saya lebih baik Anda marah-marahnya ditunda dulu." Mata dokter itu mengamati detak jantung Gakushuu.

"Ah, iya, maaf ya, Gakushuu- _kun_." Gakuhou tersenyum bersalah, tangannya mengusap rambut Gakushuu.

Rambut Gakushuu terasa lembut sekaligus lengket di jemari Gakuhou. "Apa yang harus saya katakan?"

Dokter itu menatap Gakuhou bingung. Biasanya keluarga pasien koma seperti ini akan bicara banyak hal pada keluarganya yang sedang koma, kenapa ayah ini malah bingung? "Apa saja, Asano- _san_. Saya rasa hubungan Anda dengan Asano- _kun_ kurang baik, ya? Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk kalian memperbaiki hubungan yang renggang," katanya bijak.

Mata violet Gakuhou menatap tangan Gakushuu yang dipasangi selang transfusi darah. "Ya. Anda benar. Sudah saatnya aku memperbaiki hubungan kami," katanya, ketika matanya mengerjap, bulir air mata bening lolos dari matanya.

"Ah ya, Asano- _san_ , kurasa Anda juga terluka. Bagaimana kalau saya periksa Anda terlebih dahulu lalu Anda bisa mengurus administrasi Asano- _kun_?"

Tadinya Gakuhou ingin menolak, tapi bagaimana ia bisa merawat Gakushuu kalau dia sendiri sakit?

"Baiklah," ia berdiri dari kursinya. Sejenak ia menatap wajah Gakushuu. Perlahan dengan canggung ia membungkuk lalu mencium kening Gakushuu. Diciumnya kening anak itu lama sekali. Mata Gakuhou memejam, hatinya terus memohon agar Yang Kuasa memberi mereka satu kesempatan lagi.

"Ayah menyayangimu, Asano Gakushuu."


End file.
